NamikazeUzumaki Naruto
by mechakucha no aoi neko
Summary: EDITED TYPOS CHAP 1.  Naruto anak dr detektif terkenal, Kushina, yg telah bercerai dgn suaminya. Naruto lalu bertemu Kyuubi, kembarannya yg jatuh cinta padanya. Bgmn bila Sasuke hadir? Gaara the brother komplex. Yaoi, Sho-ai, OOC, Typos, kacau. RnR?
1. new city

Summary: Naruto adalah putra tunggal Kushina Uzumaki yang berprofesi sebagai detektif terkenal, yang sudah bercerai dengan suaminya ketika Naruto masih berumur 1 tahun. Setelah dewasa, Naruto bertemu dengan Namikaze Kyuubi yang jatuh cinta padanya dan ternyata adalah saudara kembarnya yang ikut dengan ayahnya. Bagaimana saat Sasuke hadir di antara mereka? Gaara the brother complex is back here.

Fict ini ku persembahkan buat:

1. Author faforit yang menjadi panutanku dalam membuat fic. Mereka adalah: kucing perak, aicchan, aoi no tsuki, kionkitchee, kiroikiru no mikazuki chizuka. Ke-5 author inilah yang membuat saya berani membuat fic. Saya selalu membaca karya-karya mereka semua yang ada di fandom Naruto,dan mereview beberapa karya mereka dengan penname KUCINGBIRU sebelum memiliki akun. Saya salah satu fans mereka.

2. Sahabat baikku 'Safaria' yang sekarang berada di kelas 10 akutansi A.3 SMUN 1 Kendari. Salam buat teman-teman kamu di kelas akutansi A.3. ayo… tingkatkan masa muda dan kenakalan kalian. Anak-anak muda seperti kita ini memang harus di penuhi dengan semangat masa muda membara. Daku mendukung kalian! (lee mode:on). Juga 'Nur Ayni' yang seoklah di SMU kendari entah apa namanya, saya tidak tahu, lupa…#plak#. Kalian jauh sekali… sejak masuk SMU, kita baru 1 kali ketemu. Susah ya… mau ketemu saja harus naik mobil 2 jam, trus naik kapal laut 3 jam, trus naik mobil lagi 1 jam. Haah…

YOSH…

Mari kita mulai….

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rated: T (untuk permulaan)

Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, TYPO(S), INCEST(MAYBE). PAIRING DAN GENRE BISA BERUBAH (termasuk rate). This is my 1st fic. Menerima semua saran, kritikan yang membangun, ide untuk chapter selanjutnya, atau apapun, yang penting tinggalkan jejak, supaya saya tahu, ada yang membaca fic saya. FLAME pun akan saya terima…

Pagi yang cerah di suatu kota kecil bernama Sunagakure. Pagi ini, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, jalanan juga masih lenggang karena para penduduk masih belum memulai kegiatannya.

Baru beberapa saja yang terlihat beraktifitas seperti para pedagang yang mulai membuka toko mereka dan bersiap menyambut pelanggan pada pagi yang cerah ini. Semua begitu tenang sampai…

"NAA… RUUU… TOOO...!"

Hah. Ini dia yang di tunggu –tunggu. Sunagakure memang tidak pernah tenang, damai, dan tentram seperti yang sudah di terangkan di atas. Selalu saja ada yang merusak kedamaian yang tengah di nikmati ini.

Hal merusak tersebut berasal dari sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang, tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil, atau intinya sederhana. Ada apa sebenarnya di rumah itu? Mari kita lihat bersama-sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Kau ini mau tidur sampai jam berapa hah..? Kita ini sudah terlambat, tahu tidak sih?" ternyata, seorang perempuan cantik berumur sekitar 30-an yang masih seperti gadis 20-an tahun dengan rambut merah dan body yang waw bernama Kushina lah yang memecahkan ketenangan Sunagakure pagi itu.

Wanita itu terlihat sedang berusaha membangunkan putra semata wayangnya yang masih asik tidur walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

"Engghhhh... 1 jam lagi..." jawab anak yang dibangunkan tadi sambil menarik selimutnya lebih merapat ke dirinya.

"Naaruutoooo!" Di saat seperti ini, selimut itu sangat berguna bagi Naruto. Selain untuk menghangatkan diri, selimut itu juga sekaligus bisa menjadi tameng bagi Naruto dari suara Kushina yang menggelegar.

"Tidak ada 1 jam lagi." jawab atau tepatnya teriak Kushina "Juga setengah jam lagi... apalagi satu menit lagi... cepat siap-siap!" sambungnya ketika melihat gelagat Naruto yang langsung membuka selimutnya dan sepertinya ingin melayangkan protes.

"Huuh kejam sekali... dasar setan merah..." balas Naruto yang kini sudah membuka seluruh selimutnya. Tampaklah sepasang iris biru langit terang yang dapat mempesona siapa saja dengan rambut pirang cerah bagaikan matahari dengan muka kusut sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Apa kau bilang tadi, BOCAH?" tanya Kushina yang sepertinya mulai mengeluarkan aura kehitaman di sekitar tubuhnya dengan penekanan pada kata yang ditulis menggunakan caps lock. Melihat ini, Naruto jadi keder sendiri.

"Hah! Ha..ha..ha.. kaa-san ku yang baik, yang cantik, yang manis, memangnya Naru tadi bilang apa? Sepertinya Naru tidak bilang 'setan merah' deh?" Naruto tertawa hambar untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, lupa akan satu hal...

Si setan merah a.k.a Kushina menyeringai licik. "Setan merah, eh?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan pistol yang terselip di pinggangnya dan membidik ke arah Naruto.

"Eh? Hah! Ha..ha.. tidak kok kaa-san, tadi kan aku bilangnya kaa-san yang cantik dan baik? memangnya kita siap-siap mau ke mana?"

otak Naruto yang lola itu pun akhirnya konek juga. Rupa-rupanya di sini ada yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Apa Kushina akan terjebak?

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih Naru-chan? Kemarin kan kaa-san sudah bilang, hari ini kita akan pindah ke Konoha? Jangan-jangan kamu belum siapin barang-barang kamu lagi?" tanya Kushina. Yang di tanya hanya bisa nyengir.

Sambil nyengir angel (baca enjel/ endak jelas) sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi tembem berkumis kucingnya, Naruto menjawab salah tingkah "He..he.. iya kaaa-san. Naru mau mandi dulu ya. " Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya sendiri saat melihat Kushina kembali di kelilingi aura pekat. 'Sial, padahal tadi kaa-san udah gak marah lagi' pikirnya. "Kaa-san tolong siapkan ya!" tambahnya lagi setelah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

_Naruto POV_

_Di dalam kamar mandi..._

Holla minna. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siswa kelas 10 SMU. Aku anak tunggal dari setan mer-, maksudku Uzumaki Kushina, ibuku yang paling baik dan cantik.

Aku hanya remaja berusia 15 tahun biasa dengan rambut pirang cerah seperti matahari dan mata saphire yang kata nenek yang menjadi tetanggaku, birunya mataku ini seperti langit yang sedang cerah atau lautan di pesisir pantai yang biru bening dan dapat menenggelamkan siapapun ke dalam pesonanya.

Terlalu puitis memang, tapi aku suka. Jangan tanya kenapa aku menggaris bawahi kata-kata di atas. Alasannya nggak perlu di jelasin. Malu-maluin banget tau!.

_(Mecha__: haaeeaaahhh tajuu kitten eyes no jutsu!)_

Uugh... iya... iya... aku cerita...

Huft... alasannya tentu saja karena hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang aku kenal yang pernah memujiku. Kenapa lagi? Karena ibuku sama sekali tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mau berkata-kata manis seperti itu hanya untuk sedikit menyenangkan hati anaknya yang satu ini, malahan aku selalu hampir saja mati di tangannya.

Dan jangan tanya dengan siswa-siswi yang menjadi teman sekolahku. Bukannya mau narsis atau bagaimana, tapi aku memang sangat manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, badanku juga tidak kecil, bisa di bilang pas untuk ukuran remaja pria dan aku selalu jadi anak baik di sekolah(?).

Otomatis masalah tidak ada padaku, tapi pada orang-orang yang menjadi teman sekolahku itu. Orang-orang itu selalu saja menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya saja.

"Naruto! mau sampai kapan kau di dalam kamar mandi, hah?" ibuku memanggilku. Huuh... kalau diingat-ingat, sebenarnya sumber masalahku ini adalah ibuku sendiri.

"Sebentar bu! Aku sedang BAB!" jawabku dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Cepat sedikit Naru!"

"Ya!"

Huft... sorry ya minna, tadi ada interupsi sedikit. He..he.. aku memang sedang berada di kamar mandi, lagi sakit perut nih. Entah kenapa, kalau sedang ada di suatu tempat entah di mana pun dan kapan pun, kalau aku sedang sendiri, aku pasti akan menghayal, memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Sepertinya, otak kanan dan kiriku sedang berdebat, seperti saat ini.

Kalian pasti berfikir, kenapa aku malah mengatakan kalau ibuku adalah sumber masalahku dan bukannya orang-orang yang kusebutkan di atas tadi? Ya... ini semua karena pekerjaan ibuku. Kalian pasti tidak tahu, ibuku yang cantik dan berbody sexy itu adalah seorang detective yang sangat di takuti di dunia kriminalitas.

Semua pelaku kejahatan yang mendengar bahwa Uzumaki Kushina akan membantu penyelidikan sebuah kasus, pasti akan langsung menyerahkan diri dengan hati ikhlas dan lapang dada, karena tidak ada satu pun kasus yang tidak bisa di selesaikan ibuku.

Karena itulah, banyak para mafia yang mengejar dan berusaha membunuhku (dengan alasan karena aku anak dari Kushina Uzumaki yang hebat, membunuhku berarti bisa membuat ibuku drop dan tidak ikut campur dalam urusan para mafia itu), sehingga aku harus selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah dan menyamar sebagai anak yang culun, lugu dan bodoh agar aku tidak ketahuan dan bisa aman.

Kepergian kami ke Konoha kali ini pun karena ada anggota mafia yang sudah mengetahui kalau aku bersekolah di Sunagakure High School (SHS), dan datang ke sekolah hanya untuk membunuhku. Aku terharu, penjahat itu sengaja susah-susah datang ke SHS karena aku.

Saat itu, aku hampir saja mati di tikam oleh penjahat itu. Untung saja ada Gaara yang menolongku. Oh ya... hampir lupa, Gaara itu adalah sepupuku yang paling kusayang dan satu-satunya sahabat yang kupunya. Dia selalu saja menemaniku menyamar dan bahkan ikut-ikutan pindah sekolah demi untuk menjagaku. Aku terharu lagi. Aku ini memang mudah terharu.

Yosh...! aku sudah selesai BAB dan mandi, sekarang tinggal bersiap-siap.

_End Naruto POV_

_Normal POV_

Ckleek

Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemari yang berada di pojok kamarnya, yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan pintu kamar mandi tempatnya berada sekarang.

Dia sudah akan menarik lepas handuk yang ada di pinggangnya saat dia melihat ada siluet berwarna merah di atas tempat tidurnya dengan ekor matanya.

"WAAAAAAAA!" kontan saja Naruto berteriak keras karena tidak menyangka ada orang di kamarnya ketika dia akan berpakaian.

"Naru-chan?" Siluet merah atau tepatnya orang dengan rambut merah, baju merah dan tas ransel merah (itu Gaara) yang tadi duduk di tempat tidur Naruto segera memanggil Naruto, cemas kalau-kalau ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Ga-gaara... kau mengagetkanku tahu!" Jawab Naruto yang baru pulih dari serangan jantung mendadaknya. Sempat sweatdrop juga dia melihat sepupunya berpakaian seperti yang dilihatnya saat ini.

'Oh.. Gaara my lovely cousin, kau sudah terlihat seperti power ranger merah dengan dandanan serba merah begitu, apalagi dengan pistol yang terselip di pinggangmu itu. Kalau ada anak kecil yang melihatmu, dia pasti merengek untuk membawamu pulang agar bisa dijadikan pajangan. Untung saja, celana jeansmu warnanya hitam, tapi aku penasaran, apa kau juga memakai sepatu warna merah yang diberikan kaasanku padamu?'. Ucap naruto dalam hati tentunya.

Tentu saja kata-kata itu diucapkan Naruto dalam hati. Dia tidak berani macam-macam pada Gaara, takut dengan pistolnya. Gaara memang orang yang selalu menjaga Naruto sejak kecil, dan lagi entah bagaimana cara ibu Naruto membuatkan surat izin memegang senjata pada Gaara yang notabene hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Naruto sendiri.

Gaara kembali duduk di tempat tidur naruto."Kau lama." Kata Gaara datar.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa bersiap-siap kalau kau masih ada di sini? Keluar sana!" usir Naruto.

Gaara yang bingung akan apa yang di maksud kan Naruto hanya menaikkan bibir bawahnya ke atas sehingga bibir atasnya seperti tertarik ke dalam, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya tadi sehingga 2 gigi depan atasnya terlihat seperti gigi kelinci.

Memang seperti inilah cara gara bersikap kalau dia sedang tidak paham pada suatu hal. Beda sekali dengan Naruto yang 'BIMOLI' atau BIbir MOnyong Lima centi, cara Gaara ini terkesan lebih imut.

"Maaf." Gaara yang sepertinya juga baru sadar akan tingkahnya hanya bisa berkata dengan wajah datar dan pergi keluar dari kamar itu dengan meninggalkan Naruto yang sweatdrop. Sepertinya, karena sudah terlalu lama bergaul dengan Naruto, Gaara jadi ikut-ikutan lola.

Begitulah. Singkatnya, setelah di tinggal Gaara, Naruto segera membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil baju yang akan dipakainya. Saat membuka lemarinya, dia hanya bisa terdiam saat tidak menemukan satupun barang dalam lemarinya. Sepertinya, otaknya masih memproses apa yang terjadi.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

"KKAAA-SSAANN!" akhirnya, pagi yang cerah itu kembali rusak dengan suara cempreng Naruto yang walaupun merdu, tapi karena distel dengan volume 100% itu menyebabkan orang yang berada dalam radius 3 km dari tempatnya berada bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

Jadi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar rumah Naruto? Jangan tanya... kaca rumah mereka semua pecah. Malang bagi Kushina, sepertinya setelah ini, dia harus membayar ganti rugi pada para tetangganya.

Drap... drap... drap... braakkkk

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang di dobrak lalu...

"Jangan bergerak! Taruh tangan di belakang kepala dan jongkok! Serahkan diri baik-baik!" teriak Gaara dan Kushina kompak setelah masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dengan mendobrak pintu yang sebelumnya sudah di kunci oleh yang punya kamar sambil menodongkan pistol pada Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget, langsung mengikuti instruksi sepupu dan kaa-sannya yang masing-masing memegang 2 pistol yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang berani menentang mereka sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Sedang apa kau di situ Naru? Cepat keluar! Di sini berbahaya!" kata Kushina yang melihat Naruto yang jongkok di depan lemari.

"Mana penjahat yang menyerangmu tadi Naru? Ke mana dia kabur?" tanya Gaara yang ternyata sudah selesai berkeliling kamar Naruto untuk memeriksa kalau-kalau ada penjahat yang sedang bersembunyi dan akan menyerang saat mereka lengah. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah masuk ke bawah tempat tidur Naruto untuk memeriksa.

"Tidak ada penjahat." kata Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan muka merah menahan tangis.

"Apa!" teriak duo merah yang ada di situ. Sekarang, jelaslah kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamar dan langsung menodongkan senjata.

Semua orang pun akan melakukan hal yang sama bila mendengar teriakkan pilu (?) dan melihat posisi orang yang disayanginya sedang jongkok di lantai dengan tampang mau nangis?

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang sudah kembali memasukkan pistol ke saku celananya.

"Kaa-san... rumah kita kemalingan... baju... hiks... bajuku hilang semua... hiks... hiks... HUA..." Akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Pecahlah sudah tangis memekakan telinga itu. Kushina yang melihat tingkah anaknya itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Di tambah melihat tingkah keponakannya yang langsung menjadi detective dadakkan yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan lemari Naruto sambil menaburkan bubuk entah apa namanya itu untuk memeriksa sidik jari yang ada di pintu dan rak-rak lemari malang yang kini sudah menjadi barang bukti terjadinya kejahatan oleh Gaara, Kushina jadi double sweatdrop.

Di tambah lagi dengan tingkah sok mendramatisir Naruto yang sekarang sedang memeluk kaki kanan Gaara dengan mata yang memancarkan harapan yang besar akan apa yang sedang di lakukan Gaara saat ini, Kushina jadi triple sweatdrop.

"Naru.. Gaara.. kalian OOC." kata Kushina dengan tampang horor 'Seperti menonton telenovela' pikirnya. "Lagian, baju kamu gak ilang Naru... semuanya udah kaa-san masukin koper." tambahnya lagi sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Gaara.

"Eh? Apa iya?" tanya Naruto sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke samping atasnya, tepatnya ke arah Gaara.

"Ampun dah Naru... masa nggak lihat sih? Baju yang untuk kamu pakai ke Konoha kan sudah kaasan siapkan di atas tempat tidur!" kata Kushina lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah baju kaos berwarna biru muda dengan jaket hitam dan celana jeans hitam di atas tempat tidur

"He..he.. nggak lihat kaasan.." kata Naruto dengan tampang innocent. "Lagian juga tadi Gaara duduk di situ, jadi ya nggak keliatan" tambahnya lagi.

"Kami-sama... dosa apa hambamu ini? Kenapa aku sampai bisa punya anak seperti ini? Tukar saja dia ya kami-sama... aku menginginkan anak yang seperti Justin Biebers, bukannya yang seperti preman pasar begini. Apa mungkin dia tertukar waktu aku melahirkan di rumah sakit ya kami-sama?" ucap Kushina sambil duduk bersimpuh di jendela kamar Naruto yang kacanya sudah pecah sambil melihat langit dan berlinangan air mata.

"Lebay deh..." kata Naruto dan Gaara kompak. Sekarang gantian mereka berdua yang sweatdrop melihat Kushina.

'Kenapa aku bisa punya kaasan/bibi seperti ini? Apa mungkin tertukar di panti jompo?' kata mereka berdua dalam hati tentunya.

"Sudah-sudah! Sekarang kamu cepat pakaian Naru! Kamu juga Gaara! Dapat dari mana bubuk itu? Lagi-lagi kamu mengambil dari lemari bibi ya? Walaupun kamu bercita-cita ingin menjadi detektive terkenal seperti bibimu ini, kamu masih belum boleh langsung praktek dengan alat-alat asli. Kamu tahu, harga bubuk itu sangat mahal. Walaupun bibi pernah termakan rakun eyes no jutsu-mu(?) saat kamu merengek meminta surat izin senjata dengan alasan agar dapat menjaga Naru dulu, kali ini bibi tak akan bisa kamu bujuk untuk mendapatkan bubuk itu." kata Kushina panjang lebar sambil merebut bubuk yang ada di genggaman Gaara sambil bernarsis ria tentang profesinya, sedangkan dua orang lain yang ada dalam ruangan kamar itu hanya bisa kembali bersweatdrop ria.

"Bukannya bibi sendiri yang menawariku memegang senjata saat umurku 10 tahun? Saat itu bibi mau keluar kota dan menyuruhku menginap di rumah ini untuk menjaga Naru-chan. Karena khawatir kalau ada yang mencuri pakaian dalam bibi di jemuran saat bibi pergi, bibi menyuruhku untuk memegang senjata dan menembak siapa saja yang berani masuk ke halaman belakang tempat jemuran. Padahal aku sudah bilang tidak mau, tapi bibi bilang ini berguna kalau Naru di jahili oleh kakak kelas di sekolah. Akibatnya, paman Orochimaru yang kena imbasnya." jelas Gaara panjang lebar dengan cepat dalam 2 kali tarikan nafas.

Naruto speechless, Kushina cengok. Sebentar dia berpikir, lalu setelah sepertinya ingat hal yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu itu, dia hanya bisa nyengir angel.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

"Jangan bahas lagi masalah itu! Ayo cepat siap-siap naru!" kata Kusihna sambil berjalan keluar kamar yang atapnya sudah memiliki beberapa bekas penganiayaan darinya. Gaara pun mengikut di belakangnya hingga yang berada dalam kamar itu hanya Naruto seorang yang triple sweatdrop.

Singkat cerita, Naruto yang sudah selesai berpakaian langsung keluar kamar dan langsung membantu ibu dan sepupunya memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke bagasi mobil sport merah milik Gaara.

Saat pertama keluar rumah, Naruto sempat cengok melihat sepatu dan mobil Gaara yang sudah berwarna merah, padahal sebelumnya warnaya putih. Usut punya usut, ternyata Gaara mengecat (?) sendiri mobilnya karena dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai seorangpun untuk mententuh mobilnya, sekalipun itu seorang montir bengkel.

Katanya, dia takut jangan sampai para montir itu ada yang menyamar dan memasukkan alat penyadap ke mobilnya. Terlalu paranoid.

Trio uzumaki itu lalu memasuki mobil dan bersiap berangkat ke konoha. "NARUUUU... GAARAAAA.." saat mobil sudah mulai melaju pelan, terdengar teriakkan dari belakang.

Naruto dan Gaara langsung menoleh ke belakang, sementara Kushina tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir. Dia tidak memberhentikan mobilnya, sepertinya terlalu asyik dengan musik yang didengarkannya dari earphone yang kini tersumbat di telinganya.

Saat menoleh, Naruto dan Gaara melihat teman mereka satu-satunya di SHS, Matsuri sedang berlari bersama seorang remaja pria yang sepertinya sepantaran dengan mereka yang mereka berdua tidak kenal sambil melambai-lambai.

"SELAMAT JALAN! JANGAN LUPAKAN AKU YA!" teriaknya " YAAA" jawab NaruGaa kompak sambil tersenyum.

Matsuri dan temannya baru berhenti berlari saat mobil yang dipakai Gaara dan Naruto sudah menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"Matsu-chan?" tanya orang di samping Matsuri.

"Hn?" Matsuri menoleh pada si penanya.

"Pemuda pirang tadi yang bernama Naruto?" tanyanya lagi

"Uun, dia manis kan?" Matsuri mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, manis" jawab orang itu 'dia itu... terlalu manis' tambahnya dalam hati.

'Sunagakure... tempat yang menyenangkan. Padahal sudah senang bisa menetap di sini. Semoga saja, aku bisa betah di konoha, seperti aku betah di Suna.' batin Naruto saat mobil mereka sudah melewati gerbang kota kecil itu menuju ke kota Konoha yang besar.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan menyambutnya esok di Konoha. Karena itu, dia hanya bisa berharap semoga semuanya bisa lebih baik di Konoha. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa menebak masa depan kan? Semoga sajalah... semoga...

tbc

omake

flashback 5 tahun lalu tentang Orochimaru

Siang bolong di komplek perumahan di Suna, dua anak kepala kuning dan merah sedang bertepar ria di teras rumah mereka. Dari gelagatnya yang seperti orang kehausan, di tambah bila melihat ada 2 lembar uang seribuan di meja dekat mereka, semakin menambah keyakinan bahwa mereka sebenarnya sedang menunggu tukang es krim lewat.

"Haah... mana sih tukang esnya? Aus neehhhh" Teriak si kepala kuning a.k.a Naruto pada orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sabar Naru, sebentar lagi juga lewat." Sahut si kepala merah a.k.a Gaara.

"Huuh" dengus Naruto kesal. Tiba-tiba saja...

Brakkk... bruuukkk... duagh... pranggg... kompyang... meong... jduar... es krim... es krim...

Terdengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari belakang rumah. Gaara yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengambil pistol yang berada dalam saku celananya.

"Naruto! kau tunggu di sini, jangan mendekat ke halaman belakang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di belakang sana!" ucap Gaara sambil memasukkan peluru ke dalam pistolnya tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Aku tahu ini berbahaya Naru, tapi kau jangan mencegahku ke belakang. Kau tenang saja, aku melakukan ini semua karena aku sayang padamu dan ingin melindungimu. Walaupun mungkin aku tidak akan selamat, tapi setidaknya aku sudah melakukan hal yang berguna untukmu. Kau tunggu saja di sini dan doakan aku ya, Na-" ucapan Gaara sukses terpotong saat dia menoleh ke tempat di mana seharusnya orang yang diajaknya bicara sedari tadi berada dan menemukan hanya bangku kosong yang ada di situ.

"HOOOIII... TUNGGU...! JANGAN PERGI DULUUUU... AKU MAU BELIII!" Ternyata oh ternyata, sejak mendengar suara abang penjual es krim tadi, Naruto langsung melesat ke arah jalanan, meninggalkan Gaara yang kini pundung di pojokkan karena tidak di siraukan, padahal sudah meniru kata-kata heroik dari telenovela yang pernah di tontonnya dulu untuk membuat kesan cool. How poor Gaara...

"Naru-chan... tega sekali kau... tapi, tidak apa-apa! Biasanya hero itu memang selalu tidak di pedulikan saat orang-orang sedang baik-baik saja dan akan menjadi penyelamat utama saat ada bahaya bukan? Ha..ha.. itulah aku! Bibi Kushina! Kau akan bangga punya keponakan seperti aku! Aku akan segera melihat ke halaman belakang, tapi sebelum itu... HOOOIIII... NARU... BELIKAN AKU 1 ESKRIM RASA MELON...! TAPI KALAU AKU TIDAK SELAMAT HARI INI, KAU SAJA YANG MAKAN ES KRIMNYA...!" Teriak Gaara pada Naruto yang sekarang sedang mengantri untuk membeli es krim bersama anak-anak lain.

"YAAA...!" Jawabnya dari jauh.

Setelah menyampaikan wasiat terakhirnya pada Naruto, Gaara langsung melesat ke halaman belakang rumah dan yang dia temukan di sana adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sedang berdiri di dekat tiang jemuran dengan gerakan yang mencurigakan.

Wanita itu terlihat sedang toleh kanan-kiri, seperti pencuri yang sedang memastikan kosongnya lokasi pencurian bagi Gaara. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara langsung menembak wanita mencurigakan itu. Dan a... aw... ternyata wanita itu adalah Orochimaru-sensei. Sensei dari Otogakure yang kebetulan saat itu sedang mengadakan tinjauan lahan kesuburan lingkungan di Suna dan menjadi tetangga keluarga Uzumaki selama dia di Suna.

Malang bagi Orochimaru-sensei, akibat tindakan Gaara yang semena-mena, dia harus mendekam di rumah sakit selama seminggu, padahal dia Cuma mau mencari ular peliharaannya yang kabur di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uzumaki. How poor orochimaru-sensei...

End omake

A.N:

Nyia.a.a.a minna. Ini 1st fict saya. Gimana? Pasti banyak kata yang salah ya? Ficnya lebay ya? Nggak bagus ya? Ngebosanin ya? Nggak suka ya? Mau bunuh saya ya? Gomen... saya masih baru di sini. Jadi, buat senpai semua, mohon bantuannya ya... oh ya... saya butuh bantuan senpai dan readers sekalian.

Di sini mungkin Gaara agak OOC, tapi dia akan kembali stoic di chap depan, dan akan ada penjelasannya juga kenapa dia bisa jadi stoic dan tertutup.

Chapter selanjutnya rencananya Naru-chan dan Gaara akan saya masukkan ke sekolah di Konoha, tapi saya bingung memilih nama samaran yang pas untuk mereka berdua. Di bawah ini, ada beberapa nama yang sudah saya bolak-balik hurufnya (gak kreatif).

mohon di pilih dan berikan jawaban senpai semua lewat review ya... tolong untuk nama buat Naru-chan di pilihkan yang agak feminim seperti nama cewek, saya punya rencana untuk Naru-chan... fufufu... (demon laugh). Pilihan terbanyak akan saya pakai untuk chap selanjutnya.

Uzumaki:

1.Uzukima, 2. Uzakumi, 3. Miukuza, 4. Azukumi, 5. Amikuzu, 6. Umikazu, 7. Uzukami, 8. Zukaumi, 9. Kauzumi, 10. Mizukau, 11. Umizuka,

12. Izukuma, 13. (usulan pribadi)

Naruto: a. rounta, b. taorun,c. runato, d. touran, e. rauton, f. taorun, g. (usulan pribadi)

Sabaku:

1. Sakuba, 2. Kusaba, 3. Basuka, 4. (usulan pribadi)

Gaara: a. Agraa, b. Aarga, c. Araga, 4. (usulan pribadi)

Contoh:

naruto: 2c ( Uzukima Runato) & Gaara: 1b (Sakuba Aarga)

Sekian semuanya…mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata, arigato bagi yang udah mau baca sampe sini. Menerima semua saran, kritikan yang membangun, ide untuk chapter selanjutnya, atau apapun. Tinggalkan jejak kalian ya...

Review or flame, please..

Salam... Mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a. Mecha-chan.


	2. new school

Nyiaaa…. Minna… makasih buat yang udah mau baca fic ini… sebagian mungkin belum kenal saya. Jadi, perkenalkan, saya Mechakucha no aoi neko, kalian bisa manggil saya Mecha-chan atau Kucha-chii ya…

Balasan review buat yang g login:

-oky

Salam kenal juga oky-chan… Mecha bakalan usahain Gaara nggak OOC. Sasu muncul di Chap ini. Di fic ini masih belum ada lemon. Tapi, karena oky-chan adalah pereview ke-5 Mecha, Mecha-chan ngasih hadiah fic LEMON buat oky-chan. Judulnya... rahasia #plak#. Udah kelar sih, tapi belum Mecha publish, masih takut. Soalnya Mecha anak baru di FNI. Masa baru masuk langsung buat LEMON?

-Namikaze Hanaan

Hanaan senpai, Mecha nggak nyangka senpai suka fic ini, sampe di fave lagi. Padahal ficnya kacau balau. Mecha bakal berusaha buat nggak ngecewain lagi. Tetap RnR ya...

Yosh! Mari kita mulai!

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasunaru

Genre : humor, hurt/comfort.

Warning : OOC over dosis, AU, YAOI, incest (maybe), pairing dan genre bisa berubah, begitu pula rate. Alur sangat lambat (entah kenapa saya sangat suka buat alur lambat)

Character:

Naruto : pemalu saat bertemu orang baru, suka berbicara sendiri dengan dirinya sendiri juga. Kadang minta pendapat pada dirinya sendiri saat sedang bingung. Punya teman khayalan seorang remaja pria bernama… (rahasia #plak#) berisik, pintar (saat menyamar harus pura-pura bodoh)

Gaara : cool, kalem, tenang. Sifatnya bisa berubah 180° bila sudah bersama dengan Naruto, Kushina, dan kakak-kakaknya. Broder complex stadium akhir. Bisa menjadi psikopat saat melihat orang yang di sayanginya di sakiti.

Kyuubi : cool, selalu tersenyum, terlebih saat berhasil mengalahkan dari Minato Namikaze yang merupakan salah satu pengusaha terbesar dan terkaya senegara Hi. Kyuubi adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Usil dan sangat suka menjahili Sasuke yang merupakan rivalnya dalam segala bidang.

Sasuke : dingin, kalem, cool, acuh. Salah satu anak dari pengusaha terbesar senegara Hi. Sangat membenci Kyuubi yang merupakan rival abadinya. Ayah kyuubi dan Sasuke adalah teman akrab baik di dunia biasa maupun bisnis.

Other chara : nanti di terangkan ya…

Oh ya… di KHS, siswa kelas 1 boleh berpakaian bebas, dengan syarat tetap memakai jubah seragam KHS seperti yang di pakai siswa kelas 2 dan 3, karena mereka masih di anggap sedang dalam masa percobaan masuk KHS. Hal ini berlaku sampai siswa kelas 1 memasuki semester 2. Intinya, siswa kelas 1 ini masih belum resmi menjadi anggota KHS sampai semester 2 nanti, dan itu berarti mereka bisa kapan saja ditendang dari KHS bila melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

Oh ya, jubah mereka di sini mirip dengan yang di pake di Harry Potter.

Di sebuah pagi yang indah di Konoha, terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang berjoging bersama. Sepertinya, mereka berdua adalah pasangan, karena kalau dilihat bagaimana pun, dan dari sudut pandang apapun, mereka terlihat sangat serasi, sehingga membuat iri semua pasangan yang mereka lewati saat berjoging.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja dari pakaian yang mereka berdua kenakan. Dengan setelan celana ketat hijau, baju kaos hijau dan rompi hijau alias serba hijau, mereka berdua terlihat sangat kompak.

Kedua pemuda (seorang anak muda dan yang seorangnya lagi adalah dewasa paksa muda) itu terlihat sedang berjoging santai (baca: berlari kencang) menuju ke KHS atau Konoha High School, satu-satunya sekolah menengah yang terbaik sekaligus bertaraf internasional di Konoha.

Pada baju yang mereka berdua kenakan, terlihat papan nama yang bertuliskan Rock L. dan Maito G. Tapi, tanpa itu pun, semua orang di Konoha sudah pasti mengenal pasangan gila ini. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari mereka selalu berlari keliling konoha 2 putaran sebelum berangkat ke KHS bersama-sama.

Sampai saat ini, belum ada satupun orang di Konoha yang bisa mengalahkan rekor kecepatan berlari mereka yang rata-ratanya saja adalah 40 km/jam.

Mereka berdua berlari di sisi bagian kiri jalan raya sambil memamerkan senyum kinclong 10.000 watt mereka dan di belakang mereka terlihat sebuah bus sekolah yang khusus digunakan oleh KHS untuk menjemput siswa-siswinya yang berprestasi.

Saat bus itu sudah sejajar dengan duo hijau itu, pria dewasa yang kita ketahui bersama bernama Gai melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di belakang roda kemudi juga seluruh murid yang berada dalam bus itu.

"Oi kotetsu! Tampaknya sekarang kau jadi lebih jago menyetir dari pada saat kau baru melamar jadi sopir 2 tahun lalu? Rupanya kau sudah bisa menyusul keceoatan berlari kami!" teriak Gai kepada Kotetsu,sang supir bus.

Tapi sang supir hanya mendengus kesal. Orang-orang dalam bus pun nampaknya tidak terlalu memperdulikan 2 orang yang menjadi siswa juga guru mereka di KHS itu.

"Maaf,sensei!" teriak Lee yang berlari di samping Gai. "Saya merasa kalau bukan Kotetsu-sanlah yang bertambah cepat, menurut saya, kitalah yang melambat,sensei!" tambahnya.

"Lee! Kau memang muridku yang paling berbakti dan paling semangat! Kalau begitu, AYO! KITA MENYONGSONG MATAHARI BERSAMA!" teriak Gai.

"OOOSSHH! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" teriak mereka berdua.

" haaahh… mereka berdua mulai lagi." Kata salah seorang siswi yang berada dalam bus itu. "Mereka berdua itu tidak capek apa? Setiap hari begitu terus?" sambung siswi lainnya. Dan banyak pula yang menambahkan sehingga bus itu dalam sekejap menjadi ramai karena pembicaraan siswa-siswi tentang dua orang yang masih berlari di jalanan agak di depan bus yang mereka tumpangi.

"Hei..hei.. jangan begitu! Bagaimana pun juga, mereka berdua itu kan teman dan sensei kalian?" kata Kotetsu sambil tersenyum geli.

"Iya! Kalian itu bagaimana sih? Kan mereka berdua juga yang mengharumkan nama Konoha ke seluruh Negara Hi. Kalian lupa kalau mereka berdua itu pemegang rekor berlari tercepat senegara Hi?" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat di cepol dua bernama Ten-ten yang duduk di barisan paling depan sisi kiri bus,di dekat pintu keluar-masuk bus. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Aku berani bertaruh,tidak ada orang yang menyamai kecepatan berlari mereka!" kata seorang remaja pria yang duduk di sebelah Ten-ten yang bernama Neji.

"ya,"

"Tentu saja,"

"Itu sudah pasti" Terdengar suara saling bersahutan di sana-sini.

"Kalian ini ada-ada saja,tapi aku juga setuju tentang yang satu itu." kata Kotetsu sambil tersenyum. Bukan hanya Kotetsu saja, semua yang ada di dalam bus itu tersenyum sambil memandang punggung kedua sahabat dan guru mereka dengan penuh kebanggaan. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama,karena...

"AHHHH... SIALLL.."

Dari arah belakang terdengar suara cempreng yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Saat mereka menoleh ke belakang, yang mereka lihat hanyalah kabut debu yang sangat pekat. Kabut debu itu semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Saat sudah dekat, dapat terlihat kalau yang menyebabkan kabut debu itu adalah seseorang remaja berambut pirang pendek yang berlari sangat kencang hingga yang terlihat hanya rambut pirang, baju kaos putih dan jubah seragam KHS-nya yang melambai-lambai serta debu yang mengiringi di belakangnya.

Anak itu berlari kencang sekali sampai-sampai dia bisa melewati Gai dan Lee yang langsung berhenti mematung di tengah jalan. Bahkan Kotetsu pun sampai memberhentikan busnya secara tiba-tiba saking kagetnya.

"Gai sensei dan Lee..." kata Ten-ten "di lewati?" sambung Neji.

Tampaknya bukan hanya mereka saja yag shock. Para penduduk yang sempat melihat kedua maskot lari Konoha di kalahkan dengan mudah langsung berdiri di jalanan untuk melihat langsung anak yang berlari kencang tadi, tapi yang mereka lihat hanya jalan raya, anak itu sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Lee? Gai-sensei?" panggil Ten-ten sambil melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Dia khawatir sekali melihat dua orang hijau itu menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat ada air mata mengalir di kedua pipi mreka.

"Lee..." panggil Gai "Gai sensei..." balas Lee.

"AKHIRNYA!" teriak mereka berdua sambil mendongakkan kepala dan memandang jalanan yang tadi di lewati sang bocah pelari.

"Lee! Kami-sama telah mengabulkan doa kita! Akirnya ada juga orang yang bisa melewati kita berdua!"

"Ha'i Gai-sensei! Ini bisa jadi motifasi kita untuk berlari lebih kencang lagi!

"Ayo kejar anak tadi Lee! Sebagai anak muda, kita tidak bisa berdiam diri saja!"

"Yosh! Semangat masa muda!"

Semua orang sweatdrop melihat tingkah dua orang itu. "Hei! Hei! Tunggu kami! Kotetsu-san,ayo jalan!" kata Ten-ten saat Gai dan Lee mulai lari lagi

Semantara itu, bocah pirang tadi sudah sampai di gerbang KHS. Sebenarnya siapa bocah pirang itu? Dia memiliki rambut pirang terang yang agak berantakkan, bola mata berwarna biru cerah dan kumis kucing di pipinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

Tidak lama setelah Naruto sampai, Gai-sensei, Lee, dan bus jemputan sekolah pun tiba.

"Sial! Ini semua gara-gara Gaara! Kalau saja tadi pagi dia membangunkanku! Aku kan tidak perlu repot-repot lari begini! Ini kan hari pertamaku di KHS, aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama. Uuh, di mana sih ruang kepala sekolahnya?" gerutu Naruto kesal sambil berputar-putar di koridor sekolah yang mulai ramai oleh siswa-siswi KHS.

'Ah, ada orang di sana. Sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja padanya.' Pikir Naruto saat dia melihat seorang murid KHS yang sepertinya seorang cewek sedang mengambil buku-buku dari lokernya.

Cewek itu memakai baju putih longgar dan celana putih panjang dengan kain seperti rok berwarna coklat pada pinggangnya dan sepatu warna coklat. Di lengan kanannya yang tidak memegang buku, Naruto melihat jubah seragam KHS.

"Ano..." panggil Naruto pada gadis berambut coklat panjang terurai yang sedang memunggunginya.

Gadis itu lalu berbalik, menampakkan wajah putih mulusnya. Naruto sempat terpesona beberapa saat pada gadis itu. Gadis itu bermata lavender yang indah dan lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Gadis itu balas menatap Naruto, karena Naruto sama sekali tidak berkedip menatapnya.

Saat sadar akan apa yang di lakukannya, Naruto segera menunduk dan berkata terbata-bata "Ano... apa k-kau tahu di mana letak ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Hm? Murid baru ya?" kata gadis itu. Naruto sudah hampir menjawab kata 'ya' saat dia sadar akan satu hal. Dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala.

"kenapa?" kata orang itu merasa risih dengan pandangan Naruto.

"K-ka-kau..." kata Naruto "Hm?" balas orang itu "Laki-laki?" sambug Naruto lagi. Naruto lalu melirik papan nama yang tersemat di baju orang di depannya "H-Y-U-U-G-A-N." ejanya.

Si Hyuuga atau lebih baik kalau di panggil Neji menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau kira, aku perempuan?"

"Ah, ano, eto..." Naruto jadi gugup "gomen, aku kira yang di pinggangmu itu rok" kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Hm, tak apa. Memang banyak orang yang mengira aku perempuan." kata Neji datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Mendengar ini, Naruto jadi lega. 'Aku pikir, aku akan mati' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Kalau mencari ruang kepala sekolah naik ke tangga yang ada di sana, lalu belok kiri dan lurus saja. Ada pintu berwarna biru langit di ujung koridor" kata Neji kembali berbalik menghadap lokernya.

"Ruangan berpintu biru itu ruang kepala sekolahnya?" tanya Naruto

"Bukan,itu toilet cewek. Ruang kepala sekolah berada di belokan koridor itu. Pintunya berwarna coklat madu" jelas Neji.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku kalau begitu, aku permisi Hyuuga-san, arigato."

"Hm, Neji."

"hah?"

"aku Neji"

"oh, arigato Neji-san."

"hm"

Naruto lalu menaiki tangga yang di tunjukkan oleh Neji dan mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Dia lalu menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tok... tok... tok...

"masuk" dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar suara seorang wanita. Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Kesan pertama yang Naruto dapat saat memasuki ruangan itu adalah mengerikan. Kenapa? Ruangan itu seperti kapal pecah. Di atas meja terdapat banyak sekali botol berukuran kecil dan mengeluarkan bau yang aneh.

Di ruagan itu juga banyak sekali kertas yang berhamburan. Naruto jadi sweatdrop. 'kenapa kepala sekolahnya begini?' pikirnya.

"kau siapa?" tanya sang kepala sekolah. Naruto melirik name tag yang ada pada baju ketat kepala sekolah itu.

"saya murid baru di sini, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade menyuruh Naruto mendekat dan dia meneliti wajahnya. 'mirip' batin Tsunade

"ano... Tsunade-sama?" Naruto agak risih diperhatikan seperti itu. Naruto akhirnya bisa bernapas lega saat Tsunade kembali menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi putar milinya

"baiklah, bisa kulihat dokumenmu?" Tsunade menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Naruto seperti orang yang sedang menagih utang.

"o-oh... ini," Naruto menyerahkan dokumen kepindahannya dengan takut-takut pada Tsunade. Tsunade lalu mengambil dan membolak-balik halaman yang ada dalam map berwarna biru yang di serahkan Naruto itu.

"hm... hm? Hm. Hm." Tsunade bergumam tidak jelas sambil manggut-manggut saat membaca dokumen milik Naruto.

"jadi, namamu adal-"

"baachan!" perkataan Tsunade terpotong oleh masuknya seorang anak laki-laki ke dalam ruangan itu. Naruto terus memperhatikan anak itu.

Anak yang memiliki rambut pirang kemerahan dengan bola mata berwarna merah darah yang sangat indah. Badannya tinggi, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Anak itu memakai kaos hitam dengan corak merah di bagian dada dan punggung serta celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam.

Anak yang diperhatikan oleh Naruto itu juga melihat Naruto. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, memperhatikan Naruto dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas.

Saat mereka berdua saling bertatap mata, timbul perasaan aneh di hati mereka masing-masing, yang mereka berdua tidak mengerti apa artinya. Yang jelas, saat merah darah dan sapphire itu bertemu, seakan-akan tidak ada lagi orang di antara mereka berdua.

"ehhemm..." Tsunade berdehem pelan, sukses memalingkan perhatian kedua remaja di depannya kembali padanya. "ada perlu apa Kyuubi?" kata Tsunade.

Naruto menoleh pada orang yang di panggil Kyuubi oleh Tsunade. 'Kyuubi,' batin Naruto. Kyuubi lalu menoleh pada Naruto. Naruto yang kaget langsung menundukkan kepala. 'aneh, padahal tadi kukira dia memanggilku?' tanya Kyuubi dalam hati.

"ne~ baachan, Sakura belum datang?" tanya Kyuubi balik pada Tsunade. Pertanyaan dari Kyuubi ini membuat Tsunade mengerutkan kening.

"ada perlu apa kau dengan bocah Haruno, Kyuubi? Cari saja di kelasmu, bukannya kalian sekelas?"

"haah baachan. Bukannya kau menyuruhnya mampir ke sini tiap hari untuk membereskan ruangan ini?"

"oh iya..." Tsunade ketawa garing. "kembali lah ke kelasmu, kalau dia datang, akan ku suruh untuk langsung masuk kelas"

"arigato baachan" kata Kyuu lalu beranjak menuju pintu. sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Kyuu sempat melirik ke arah Naruto sekilas.

Saat Kyuubi keluar, masuklah seorang guru bermasker ke dalam ruangan. Guru itu langsung berjalan ke arah Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, apa Iruka-sensei datang ke sini?" tanya Kakashi pada Tsunade.

"haah, kenapa semua datang mencari orang padaku? Aku bukan orang yang bertugas mencari orang" kata Tsunade kesal.

"memang bukan, tapi biasanya, jam segini anda akan menyuruhnya berlari ke supermarket untuk membeli sake." kata Kakashi. Tsunade blushing.

"jangan permasalahkan hal kecil itu! Dari pada itu, Kakashi-sensei," Tsunade melirik ke arah Naruto, diikuti Kakashi.

"ada murid baru lagi yang akan ku tempatkan di kelasmu" kata Tsunade.

"eeh? Sepertinya tidak bisa Tsunade-sama," Tsunade menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"sudah tidak ada lagi bangku kosong di kelasku, sudah di tempati anak berambut merah yang tadi" kata Kakashi. 'eh? Gaara?' pikir Naruto.

"oh, kalau begitu biar ku tempatkan di kelas iruka saja, mungkin di-"

"gomen Tsunade-sama," Tsunade menoleh ke arah Naruto. "ano... kalau bisa saya ingin di tempatkan di kelas Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi mengerutkan kening mendengar ini.

"ho... kau punya orang yang kau suka di kelasku ya? Siapa? Kyuubi atau Uchi-"

"bukan!" kata naruto setengah membentak dengan wajah merah. Setelah sadar apa yang di lakukannya, dia kembali menunduk.

"ano... anak berambut merah itu sepupu saya, kalau bisa saya ingin sekelas bersamanya, ibu saya sudah menyuruh dia untuk menjaga saya di KHS ini." kata Naruto masih tetap dengan muka memerah.

"oh, baiklah. Kakashi, tempatkan saja, aku tidak mau tahu, yang jelas anak ini masuk ke kelasmu. Sekarang keluar!"

Kakashi dan Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan Tsunade sambil berkeringat dingin. Saat keluar, Naruto sempat melihat siluet seseorang yang sebelumnya sembunyi di balik tembok berlari menjauh.

"nah, kau akan ku tempatkan di kelas 10.d. ayo," kata Kakashi

Merekapun berjalan ke arah kelas 10.d yang berada di lantai 4 ruangan berlantai tujuh itu. Jangan heran, di KHS, lantai satu di gunakan sebagai ruang loker siswa, lantai dua untuk ruang guru, kepala sekolah dan gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga.

Lantai 3 di gunakan sebagai aula pertemuan antara guru dan murid, lantai 4 untuk siswa kelas 1, 5 utuk kelas 2, 6 untuk kelas 3, dan lantai 7 adalah perpustakaan 1.

Gedung di KHS-pun terbagi 2. Gedung utama yang sudah di terangkan tadi, dan gedung yang satunya lagi adalah gedung berlantai 6 yang terletak di sebelah gedung utama. Gedung itu biasa di sebut gedung putih.

Antara gedung utama dan gedung putih, di hubungkan dengan jembataan (seperti yang berada pada gedung kembar). Jembatan itu ada di lantai 4.

Gedung putih itu di gunakan sebagai tempat melakukan kegiatan ekstra. Di gedung itu, ada lapangan basket indoor (lantai 2), lapangan bulu tangkis dan voly indoor (lantai 3), lab komputer dan perpustakaan 2 pada lantai 5, dan ruang klub pada lantai 6, sedangkan lantai 1 adalah kolam renang.

Perpustakaan 2 ini tidak selengka perpustakaan1, hanya berisi buku-buku tentang penelitian-penelitian laboratorium. Lantai 4 sendiri di gunakan sebagai ruang ganti siswa yang akan melakukan kegiatan.

Naruto sangat takjub dengan keelitan KHS. Dia terus memperhatikan sekeliling, sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas 10.d

Tiba-tiba saja, perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak. Dia lalu menoleh pada Kakashi-sensei yang berada di sampingnya.

"ayo," Kakashi mendorong pelan pundak Naruto agar masuk ke kelas. Sebenarnya, dia juga merasa janggal akan keadaan kelasnya. 'aneh, tidak biasanya kelas ini setenang ini, apa yang terjadi?' batin Kakashi.

Dengan sediit ragu, Naruto menarik gagang pintu.

Ckleeek

Saat baru membuka pintu, Naruto merasa dagunya di angkat dan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Awalnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, akhirnya dia sadar, seseorang telah menciumnya.

Hening

Naruto yang kaget tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia terlalu kaget untuk merespon perlakuan sesorang yang dengan lancang telah menciumnya.

Naruto melihat orang itu perlahan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup dan menampilkan dua bola mata hitam dan sekelam malam. Orang itu juga melihat kedalam bola mata milik Naruto.

'indah' itulah yang mereka katakan dalam hati saat melihat mata orang di depan mereka. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja orang bermata hitam itu membelalakkan matanya seperti terkejut saat melihat bola mata Naruto.

Perlahan orang itu melepasakan ciumannya pada Naruto. Sejenak orang itu tampak terkejut, tapi rasa terkejutnya itu langsung di gantikan dengan wajah dingin.

Semua orang masih belum bicara apa-apa. Kakashi yang berada di belakang Naruto hanya bisa cengok. Untung saja dia memakai masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Kalau tidak, semua orang akan melihat sang sensei mimisan hebat.

Naruto sangat shok mengingat ciuman pertamanya telah di rebut olah seseorang. Orang yang memiliki mata berwarna hitam, juga rambut hitam berbentuk pantat ayam berwarna hitam, dengan kulit putih susu, dan lebih parahnya, naruto sadar.

Orang yang menciumnya adalah laki-laki.

Seketika itu pandangan Naruto langsung berkunang-kunang, dan dia pingsan. Untung saja dia segera di tangkap oleh Kakashi.

Si pelaku penciuman itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, hanya menaikan satu alisnya dan berbalik untuk menuju tempat duduknya yang berada pada barisan paling belakang.

Tapi, saat berbalik Sasuke melihat seorang anak berambut merah yang di ketahuinya sebagai murid baru yang di antar Kakashi-senseinya tadi pagi. Sasuke sendiri tidak ingat siapa nama anak itu. Baginya itu tidak penting.

Anak berambut merah di depan Sasuke itu menunduk. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah anak itu karena tertutup poninya.

"minggir" kata Sasuke datar. Dia merasa terganggu karena anak berambut merah itu menghalangi jalannya.

"hi...hi...hi..." anak itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tawa yang aneh sehingga membuat merinding semua penghuni kelas.

Anak itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakkan seringai setan yang membuat semuanya gemetar ketakutan, tidak terkecuali Sasuke yang menyembunyikannya dengan wajah stoicnya.

"apa maumu?" kata sasuke dingin

"mati kau..." kata anak itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dan... yang terjadi berikutnya adalah...

BUAGH! BAK! BUK! HEI... HEI.. .BRAKH! JDUAK! KYA.A.A...! HEEAAHHHH...! BRAKK! DUAK!

Tbc

Omake

Normal POV

Di dalam kelas 10.d

"hei Uchiha!" Kyuubi memanggil Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangkunya di pojok belakang.

"hn," jawab Sasuke

"kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan?" kata Kyuubi di sertai seringai kemenangan yang selalu di tunjukkannya.

"apa lagi kali ini Namikaze?" kata Neji, teman dekat Sasuke yang duduk di bangku di depan Sasuke sambil melirik Kyuubi santai.

"hei, santai Hyuuga, si Uchiha temanmu ini tentu tidak lupa kalau dia sudah kalah taruhan denganku kemarin kan?"

"taruhan bodoh itu? Jelas kalah, kau mengajaknya taruhan makan ramen. Huh!" kata Neji lagi.

"aku tak peduli, kesepakatan sudah di buat. Si Uchiha harus menuruti satu permintaanku." kata Kyuubi.

"katakan apa maumu" kali ini Sasuke sendiri yang menjawab. Seringai Kyuubi semakin lebar.

" aku minta kau... mencium Sakura" kata Kyuubi santai. Dia tidak sadar perkataannya ini sudah membuat terkejut seluruh penghuni kelas.

Semua orang tahu kalau Sakura adalah fans maniak Sasuke. Dia bahkan mendirikan dan memimpin Sasuke FC yang selalu bertengkar dengan Kyuubi FC yang di pimpin oleh Ino Yamanaka.

"bagaimana Uchiha? Apa kau mau menolak? Bukankah Uchiha tidak pernah bilang tidak pada sebuah tantangan?" kata Kyuubi lagi.

"hn," Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan trade marknya seperti biasa. Bahkan tidak jelas itu artinya 'ya atau tidak'. Tapi, entah bagaimana, Kyuubi mengartikan itu 'ya'.

"tunggu di sini, aku akan mencari Sakura!" Kyuubi langsung melesat keluar kelas. Tempat pertama yang ada di pikirannya untuk mencari Sakura adalah ruang Kepsek.

Saat keluar dari ruang Kepsek, Kyuubi sudah berniat kembali ke kelas, tapi dia kembali berbalik ke arah ruangan Tsunade untuk mewanti-wanti jangan sampai neneknya lupa memberi tahu pada Sakura.

Sampai di depan pintu, Kyuubi mendengar neneknya menyuruh seseorang keluar. Kyuubi langsung berlari ke arah kelas dengan seringai setan. Dia pikir yang keluar dari ruangan Tsunade adalah Sakura.

Saat sampai di kelas, Kyuubi menyuruh Sasuke bersiap di depan pintu.

Sasuke mengikuti saja instruksi dari Kyuubi. Dia tidak akan menolak, karena memang kata mengingkari janji tidak ada adalam kamus keluarga Uchiha. Mengingkari janji sama saja menjilat ludah sendiri.

Dan yang terjadi, seperti yang sudah kita ketahui bersama.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka, taruhan bodohnya dengan Kyuubi akan membuatnya berakhir di ruang UKS dengan banyak perban akibat mencium seseorang yang ternyata bukan Sakura.

Kyuubi sendiri hanya senyam-senyum gaje ketika melihat Sasuke di hajar habis-habisan oleh seorang anak berambut merah yang baru saja di ketahuinya adalah sepupu dari anak yang tadi di cium Sasuke.

Teman-temannya yang lain?

Yang perempuan sibuk ber'kya' ria, yang laki-laki berusaha memisahkan si anak berambut merah dari Sasuke juga terkena tendangan dari anak itu yang sudah berubah menjadi psikopat dadakan.

How por Sasuke...

End omake

A.N : woho...ho... Mecha-chan back... jiakakak... saya berhasil membuat Sasuke babak belur. Sebenarnya, waktu saya mengetik tidak ada maksud untuk membuat Sasuke kesakitan. Tapi, karena melihat fic dari senpai-senpai yang menulis Naru di rape sama Sasu, Naru di sakitin Sasu, dan lain-lain, saya jadi menghapus sebagian alur cerita dan menulis ulang dengan pikiran "mati kau Sasu! Mati kau Sasu! Mati kau!" dan akhirnya... saya berhasil membalaskan dendam Naruto. Hua...ha...ha... # ketawa setan#

Bagaimana? Apa masih banyak kesalahan? Mohon maaf chapter lalu sudah mengecewakan ya... saya harap kali ini tidak lagi.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca fic ini, apalagi sampai ada yang ngefave saya. (T.T) Huhuhu... saya terharu. Makasih banget...

Ne~ minna-sama, saya punya fic rate M, tapi saya takut publish. Apa boleh? Saya masih baru di FNI. Masa mau langsung publish rate M?

Ne~ senpai semua~ saya juga update fic yang bertema rakyat di FNI fandom naruto judulnya "something important" (promosi). Mohon di baca dan beritahu kesalahan saya ya...

Mohon Review...

~Mechakucha no aio neko a.k.a Mecha-chan or Kucha-chii~


	3. New friend

Yosh, arigato reviewnya ya minna… Khehehe… karena kali ini semua reviewers pada login, jadi gak ada balesan Review. Nya… maaf ya kalau fic ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan senpai, reviewers dan readers sekalian, Mecha akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dengan bantuan kalian semua.

#*#*#*

Yosh… Mulai nyo.o.o.o

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasunaru

Genre : humor, hurt/comfort.

Warning : OOC over dosis, AU, YAOI, incest (maybe), pairing dan genre bisa berubah, begitu pula rate. Alur sangat lambat (entah kenapa saya sangat suka buat alur lambat)

#*#*#*#*#*#*

Character:

Naruto : pemalu saat bertemu orang baru, suka berbicara sendiri dengan dirinya sendiri juga. Kadang minta pendapat pada dirinya sendiri saat sedang bingung. Punya teman khayalan seorang remaja pria bernama… (ada di dalam) yang sering muncul saat Naruto sendirian. Berisik, pintar (saat menyamar harus pura-pura bodoh)

Gaara : cool, kalem, tenang. Sifatnya bisa berubah 180° bila sudah bersama dengan Naruto, Kushina, dan kakak-kakaknya. Broder complex stadium akhir. Bisa menjadi psikopat saat melihat orang yang di sayanginya di sakiti.

Kyuubi : cool, selalu tersenyum, terlebih saat berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya, Sasuke. Anak dari Minato Namikaze yang merupakan salah satu pengusaha terbesar dan terkaya senegara Hi. Kyuubi adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Usil dan sangat suka menjahili Sasuke yang merupakan rivalnya dalam segala bidang.

Sasuke : dingin, kalem, cool, acuh. Salah satu anak dari pengusaha terbesar senegara Hi. Sangat membenci Kyuubi yang merupakan rival abadinya. Ayah kyuubi dan Sasuke adalah teman akrab baik di dunia biasa maupun bisnis.

Other chara : nanti di terangkan ya…

Oh ya… di KHS, siswa kelas 1 boleh berpakaian bebas, dengan syarat tetap memakai jubah seragam KHS seperti yang di pakai siswa kelas 2 dan 3, karena mereka masih di anggap sedang dalam masa percobaan masuk KHS. Hal ini berlaku sampai siswa kelas 1 memasuki semester 2. Intinya, siswa kelas 1 ini masih belum resmi menjadi anggota KHS sampai semester 2 nanti, dan itu berarti mereka bisa kapan saja ditendang dari KHS bila melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

Oh ya, jubah mereka di sini mirip dengan yang di pake di Harry Potter.

"Ughh…." Seorang anak berambut pirang terlihat menggeliat tidak nyaman di atas kasur UKS. Tidak lama setelah itu, dia terbangun dari tidur-pingsan-nya karena sedari tadi dia merasa ada yang mengguncang-guncangkan badannya.

Si pirang lalu membuka matanya, menampilkan iris sapphire yang menawan. Yang pertama kali di lihat oleh sang pemilik iris sapphire saat membuka matanya adalah putih, hijau, dan merah.

Si pirang yang sudah pasti adalah Naruto, lalu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sambil mencoba menerka-nerka. Benda apa kira-kira yang berwarna putih, dengan sedikit warna hijau di tengah-tengah, dan merah di sekelilingnya.

Naruto sepertinya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan benda putih-hijau-merah yanfg berada sangt dekat dengan matanya, juga wajahnya. Naruto sudah hamper melmjutkan tidur saat pingsannya sat dia menyadari, apa yang memiliki percampuran dari tiga warna itu.

"AAAA…" Naruto langsung bengun dan memaksa untuk duduk. Otomatis, benda putih-hijau-merah yang beada dekat dengannya itu terlempar akibat gerakan tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya Naruto pada benda putih-hijau-merah yang bernama Gaara, yang sekarang sedang mengusap-usap dahiya di lantai samping tempat tidur.

"Hm? Tidak ada." Jawab Gaara sambil bangkit berdiri lalu duduk kembali di kursi di samping tempat tidur yang di tempati Naruto.

"Apanya yang tidak ada! Kau tadi terlalu dekat, tahu! Aku kan jadi kaget!"

"Hanya mau memeriksamu saja, masih hidup atau sudah mati." Mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Gaara yang tanpa intonasi itu membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Atas dasar apa kau kira aku sudah mati?"

"Kau tidak bangun walau badanmu ku goyang-goyang"

"Hhh… sudahlah. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" Naruto menatap Gaara dengan sorot mata penuh rasa keingintahuan.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Gaara balik pada Naruto.

"Ingat apa?"

"Kau pingsan setelah di cium." Jawab Gaara.

Seketika itu, ingatan-ingatan Naruto tentang kejadian yang dialaminya pagi ini berputar di otaknya. Ingatan saat dia berlari dari rumah ke sekolah, bertemu Neji yang mirip wanita, bertemu Tsunade, Kakashi, dan Kyuubi, menuju kelas 10.D, lalu…

"Dicium… oleh… laki-laki…" Naruto kembali shock.

"Kenapa tampangmu sedih sekali?" Tanya Gaara dengan oon-nya

"Ciuman pertamaku… ciuman pertamaku… ciuman pertamaku… ciuman per-HUA.A.A." Naruto menangis pilu sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Bukannya ciuman pertamamu sudah di rebut Astam waktu kau kecil?" Tanya Gaara yang tetap berekspresi datar, meski Naruto sudah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Naruto lalu melepas pelukannya pada Gaara. Ida berfikir sebentar.

"I-iya juga, tapi tetap saja, kenapa harus laki-laki yang menciumku?" Naruto tambah kesal karena Gaara mengingatkannya akan ciuman pertamanya yang sudah di rebut oleh Astam waktu kecilnya.

"Sudah takdir" jawab Gaara singkat, padat tapi tidak jelas. Naruto sweatdrop lagi.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas. Kita sudah bolos jam pertama dan kedua." Gaara segera berdiri.

"He? Matte Gaara!"

"Naruto cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidur dan menyusukl Gaara yang sudah berada di pintu keluar.

"Gaara, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Katta Naruto sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Gaara. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di koridor yang sepi.

"Hm?"

"Ano… kenapa kaa-san jadi aneh ya?". Naruto menerawang sambil melihat ke atas. Gaara melirik Naruto.

"Apanya?' Tanya Gaara.

"Ya, itu. Biasanya kan kalau pindah sekolah, kaa-san menyiapkan berbagai alat penyamaran untuk kita, mulai dari wig, kontak lensa, bahkan sampai menyuruh kita agar pura-pura jadi orang bodoh dan culun. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?" Naruto juga menoleh pada Gaara.

"Kenapa kali ini kita hanya berganti nama? Lagipula nama yang kita pakai kali ini sangat mudah di ketahui. Coba dengar, Uzukima Nakami, dan Sakuba Gyuura. Dan lagi kaa-san menyuruh agar kita bersikap sesuai sifat kita. Bukannya itu berbahaya?"

"Tidak" Gaara kembali memandang ke depan.

"Eh?"

"Malah akan berbahaya kalau kita menyamar lagi. Para mafia sudah tahu trik-trik yang kita gunakan selama ini. Mereka akan mudah mengenali kita kalau kita menyamar jadi anak cupu, karena sama sekali tidak ada anak cupu di KHS." Sambungnya lagi.

"Benar juga, ya…" Naruto manggut-manggut. "Kalau seperti ini, bagus juga"

"Hm."

Gaara berjalan mendahului Naruto. Naruto terus saja mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Tapi, dia merasa ada yang janggal setelah lama berjalan tapi tidak sampai-sampai juga di kelas 10.D

"Ne~ Gaara, kau tahu arah ke kelas kita?" Tanya Naruto setelah yakin bahwa sedari tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama.

Gaara memberhentikan langkahnya. "Tidak." Jawabnya lalu kembali berjalan.

"A-apa? Jadi bagaimana ini? Aku sudah lelah…" Naruto lalu duduk di tengah koridor. Dia lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas.

"Hhh… hei Gaara, setelah ini, bagaima-" Naruto cengok. Saat mendongakkan kembali kepalanya, bukan Gaara yang dia lihat, tepi koridor panjang yang dia tidak tahu akan berakhir di mana. Saat menoleh ke belakang pun, dia hanya melihat hal yang sama.

Seketika itu juga keringat dingin menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto. Segera saja berbagai pikiran dan cerita-cerita juga film horror yang pernh ditontonnya yang bercerita tentang seramnya hantu-hantu sekolah memenihi pikirannya.

Perlu di ketauhi, Naruto sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu, makhh;uk halus, makhluk aneh, dan lain-lain, dan sebaginya, dan kawan-kawannya. Menonton film horror pun itu karena tantangan Kaa-sannya yang mengatakn dia penakut.

"Ga-gaar-gaara… kau di mana…? Kau tidak di sekap hantu sekolah kan?" Naruto masih tetap duduk di tempatnya semula. Kaki danlututnya terlalu lemas untuk bisa berdiri.

'Naruto?'

"Ah!" Naruto mendenfgar sebuah suara, tapi tidak melihat siapapun di dekatnya. "A-ampun, om setan… Naru takut… jangan manggil-manggil Naru kayak gini, jangan muncul tiba-tiba juga, jangan me-"

'Hei, Naru. Ini aku, bukan hantu. Aku ini temanmu.' Mendengar ini, Naruto jadi lega. Dia segera menenangkan dirinya. Dia menutup mata sebentar, lalu setelah dia membuka matanya kembali, dia melihat bayangan seorang remaja pria yang seumuran dengannya sedang menatapnya cemas.

Remaja pria itu memiliki mata berwarna coklat madu dan rambut hitam panjang yang di kepang mulai dari pundak ke bawah, dengan poni sampingnya dan kulit putih.

Remaja itu memakai baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu, celana coklat pudar panjang dengan syal tebal berwarna ungu lembut yang melilit lehernya, serta sarung tangan berwarna hitam sesiku, dan ada kalung berwarna ungu gelap di lehernya.

Dialah Sumaru, teman khayalan Naruto. Hanya Naruto yang bisa melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan Sumaru.

"Su-sumaru… HUA.A.A."

'Hei, hei, jangan seperti ini. Kau bisa di katakan tidak waras kalau menangis di tempat seperti ini.'

"Bodo' aku takut, Sumaru…" Naruto menatap mata Sumaru.

'Aku tahu, tenang saja, aku ada di sini. Ini kan siang-siang, tidak akan ada hantu.'

"Iya juga sih, tapi Gaara ke mana? Aku mau ke kelas, tapi tidak tahu jalannya"

'Aku juga tidak tahu Gaara ada di mana, mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kelas. Ayo, ku temani kau mencari kelasmu.' Sumaru berdiri dari acara berlututnya, diikuti Naruto.

"He..he.. Ayo!" Balas Naruto semangat…

Setelah Naruto dan Sumaru pergi…

Ckleeekk

"Hm? Naruto?" Gaara yang sedari tadi ternyata berada di dalam toilet cowok di dekat tempat Naruto duduk hanya bisa memandang tempat dimana seharusnya sepupunya berada.

"Ada dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, hanya angin yang mendengar dan menjawabnya.

Gaara tidak ambil pusing, dia lalu kembali berjalan dengan santai, terlalu santai untuk ukuran orang yang tersesat sendirian di dalam sebuah gedung sekolah yang luas dengan banyak koridor-koridor yang bercabang sehingga bisa membuat orang yang baru pertama kali ke situ akan bingung.

Katanya sih, koridor itu di buat bercabang banyak agar penjahat yang bermaksud menngancam keselamatan murid-murid di KHS akan bingung. Memang bagus sih, tapi murid dan guru juga bisa tersesat kan?

Kembali ke Naruto

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama teman khayalannya, Sumaru. Di bilang sedang berjalan-jalan pun sebenarnya bukan, lebih tepatnya mereka sedang berputar-putar dalam gedung sekolah untuk mencari kelas 10.D. tapi, Karena Naruto yang sifatnya selalu menikmati setiap kejadian yang dia alami, jadi acara tersesat inipun dianggapnya jalan-jalansantai.

""Ne~ Sumaru. Aku lapar…"

'Hhh… kau ini. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?'

"Uummm" Naruto melihat jam tangan berwarna oranye bercorak hitam miliknya. "Jam 10 tepat."

'Kau beruntung, sebentar lagi bel istirahat'

Teng… Nong… Teng… Nong…

Tepat setelah Sumaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel istirahat langsung berbunyi.

"Yaaiiii! Istirahat!" Naruto kegirangan. "Tapi, apa maksudmu dengan untung?"

'Ini kan jam istirahat, pasti banyak orang yang akan berada di luar kelas, kau minta saja salah satu dari mereka untuk mengantarmu ke kelas.'

"Ah! Kau hebat Sumaru! Hm, mana orang ya?" Naruto celingak-celinguk di tengah koridor untuk menncari siswa-siswi KHS yang mungkin saja lewat.

"Ah! Hei… Matte yo…!" teriaknya setelah melihat ada seorang siswa berjubah KHS lewat. Anak itu berhenti berjalan, tapi tidak berbalik.

'Naruto, aku pergi dulu.' Kata Sumaru.

"Um." Balas Naruto sambil mengangguk lalu berlari kea rah orang yang di panggilnya tadi. Orang yang di panggil Naruto itu berada di perempatan koridor tidak jauh di depan Naruto.

Orang itu terlihat sedang menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari siapa gerangan yang telah memanggilnya. Saat tahu orang yang memanggilnya tidak ada di sisi kanan, kiri juga di depannya, orang itu segera berbalik. Tepat pada saat itu, Naruto yang sedang berlari kencang tersandung kakinya sendiri. Sehingga…

Duak…!

Terjadilah tabrakan yang membuat kedua belah pihak yang menabrak danyang di tabrak kehilangan keseimbangan. Orang yang di tabrak Naruto mempunyai reflek dan keseimbangan yang bisa di bilang cukup bagus, hingga dia hanya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, beda dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang awalnya memang keseimbangannya sudah hilang saat tersandung otomatis jatuh. Sebenarnya, dia akan jatuh kea rah depan, tapi karena menabrak orang yang taid dipanggilnya itu, Naruto jadi terhuung ke belakang, dan kembali terbelit kakinya sendiri.

Saat tubuh Naruto sudah condong kea rah belakang dalam artian hampir jatuh, tidak di sangka-sangka, orang yang tadi di tabrak oleh Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tangan kiri Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto lalu oleng ke arah orang itu. Orang itu merentangkan tangannya untuk menangkap Naruto. tapi, saat sudah berhasil menangkap Naruto, orang itu malah kembali terhuyung ke belakang karena gaya dorong dari tarikan yang dihasilkannya saat menarik Naruto.

Saat terhuyung, orang itu tidak sengaja menginjak jubahnya yang panjang. Jadi, intinya orang itu jatuh sambil memeluk Naruto. posisinya, eperti Naruto sedang menindih orang yang ditabraknya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Naruto hanya menutup matanya sejak kejadian dia menabrak tadi, dalam pikirannya, kepalanya akan mengalami pendarahan yang serius kalau sampai bertemu dengan lantai koridor.

Tapi, setelah di tunggu-tunggu, rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang. Bukannya rasa sakit, malah kehangatan yang di dapatnya. Kehangatan itu menjalar dari kulit tubuhnya, sampai ke seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya. Merasakan hal seperti ini, Naruto jadi ingin menangis.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menutup matanya mulai membuka kelopak matanya yang berwarna tan itu. Saat membuka matanya, air mata jatuh menetes dari mata biru langit milik Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa meneteskan air mata hanya karena merasakan kehangatan yang rasanya sudah lama sekali dia rindukan ini.

Air mata dari mata Naruto yang menetes langsung masuk ke dalam bola mata orang yang sedang memeluknya. Naruto melihat, air mata yang jatuh pada bola mata berwarna merah darah orang itu langsung mengalir turun di pipi putihnya. Mengalir turun, karena bukan hanya Naruto yang meneteskan air mata, tapi orang itu juga.

Mereka berdua tetap berdiam dalam posisi itu. Cukup lama, sampai mereka menyadari bahwa rasa hangat itu bukan cuma berasal dari kulit tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan, tapi juga… dari bibir mereka yang juga bersentuhan tanpa penghalang.

Kedua orang itu langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Naruto yang posisinya sedang menindih, langsung bangun dari orang itu, berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Go-gomen nasai… hontou ni gomenasai." Katanya pelan.

Orang yang tadi ditindih Naruto juga langsung berdiri. "Ya, tak apa." Kata orang itu sambil menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang sedikit kotor.

Naruto sangat shock begitu mendengar suara orang yang tadi di tindihnya. Ya, suara berat khas anak laki-laki. Itu artinya, hari ini dia sudah berciuman dengan dua orang laki-laki yang tidak di kenalnya dalamkurun waktu yang singkat.

Naruto jadi lebih terkejut lagi saat orang yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya itu memfokuskan perhatiannya padanya saat Naruto baru menyelesaikan acara menunduknya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Sedetik setelahnya…

"Kyuubi/ Anak baru!" teriak Naruto dan orang yang berdiri di depannya, yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi secara bersamaan.

"Eh?" bingung mereka berdua yang lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"He.. namaku bukan anak baru, namaku Uzukima Nakami, ttebayo!."

"Iie… iie… lebih enak memanggilmu anak baru. Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Ehe…he… tadi aku mendengar Tsunade-sama memanggilmu begitu." Naruto nyengir.

"Ooh… hei kau sudah baikan? Tadi kan kau pingsan di kelas?" Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Eh? I-itu, sudah kok'. Tadi itu aku hanya kaget saja. Memangnya kita sekelas ya?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan.

"Iya, kit asekelas. Maaf ya, gara-gara aku…"

"Eh?" Naruto bingung melihat Kyuubi tiba-tiba menunduk dan mengucapkan maaf.

"ini masih jam istirahat, sebaiknya kita ke kantin, akan ku jelaskan di sana."

"Uum." Naruto mengangguk lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Kyuubi yang berjalan kearah kantin yang berada di tiap lantai di gedung itu.

_Di tempat Gaara…_

Ckleeek

"Naruto? kau di dalam?" Gaara terlihat sedang membuka pintu-pintu yang berada di lorong koridor aneh gedung sekolah itu.

Bagaimana tidak aneh? Dalam gedung yang luas dengan koridor yang panjang dan bercabang itu terdapat banyak pintu-pintu kecil yang di dalamnya juga ada jalan yang lebih kecil dari koridor utama menuju koridor lain di tempat itu (seperti yang di markas Orochimaru).

Kenapa Gaara ada di situ? Ya… karena dia mencari Naruto.

"Koridor lagi ya? Hm, ya sudah." Gaara lalu menutup pintu yang tadi di bukanya tu lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menyusuri semua pintu untuk mencari sepupu kesayangannya.

Ckleeek

"Naruto? hm, tidak ada lagi" Gaara kembali menutup pintu danmemandang lurus ke depan, kea rah koridor yang seolah tidak memiliki ujung itu

"Ini sudah pintu yang ke 201, di mana jalan keluar dan Naruto ya?" Tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri, lalu kambali berjalan. Saat menemukan pintu baru, dia akan…

Ckleeek

"Naruto? hm, tidak ada."

Bertahanlah Gaara, hidupmu juga koridor ini masih panjang, karenanya, jangan menyerah. Semangat masa muda, anak muda!

Kembali ke Naruto

Sekarang Naruto sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuubi di kantin lantai 4. Mereka berdua memilih tempat yang sangat strategis untuk duduk. Mereka duduk di samping dinding kaca besar, hingga mereka bisa melihat pemandangan danau buatan yang ada di sekolah itu sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, dan sambil Kyuubi menceritakan semua awal mula kejadian hingga ciuman Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi karena itu?" Tanya Naruto manggut-manggut setelah Kyuubi selesai bercerita.

"Ya, aku kira yang masuk tadi itu Sakura, tidak tahunya malah kamu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok'. Tapi, apa benar sepupuku sampai memukul Sasuke?"

"Ini pesanannya, selamat menikmati." Kata pelayan yang mengantarkan dua mangkuk ramen porsi jumbo pada Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengambil sumpit dan memisahkannya. "Ya. Siapa tadi nama sepupumu? Gyuura ya?" Jawabnya atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya. Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang?"

Kyuubi melihat Naruto tampak khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, itu membuat dadanya sakit. Kalau boleh memilih, ingin rasanya Kyuubi mengganti topic mereka dan menanyakan hal-hal tentang anak baru didepannya dari pada anak baru itu menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, Naruto bukan khawatir lagi pada Sasuke, tapi sudah masuk taraf sangat cemas, itu karena dia tahu bagaiman sifat sepupunya, Gaara.

Naruto tau kalau Gaara sangat menyayanginya, karena itu pula Gaara sampai berlatih 5 aliran bela diri untuk melindungi Naruto. Naruto juga tahu kalau Gaara tidak akan melepaskan orang yang berani menyentuhnya, jadi dia sangat tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib Sasuke yang sudah menciumnya tadi.

Patah tulang kah? Remuk-remuk kah? Masuk rumah sakit kah? Koma kah? Atau mungkin sudah berada di balik-papan (dalam kubur)? Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu, karenanya dia sangat khawatir.

Melihat mata Naruto yang sepertinya memancarkan harapan yang sangat besar pada Kyuubi untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyuubi jadi tidak tega.

"Hm… kalau menurutku sih, dia tidak apa-apa." Kyuubi memakan ramennya.

"Hhh… syukurlah. Aku kira Gyuura akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sasuke."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kelihatan khawatir sekali?"

"Ya, aku kira Gyuura akan membunuh Sasuke, aku tidak mau kalau sampai Gyuura masuk penjara."

Naruto lalu memakan ramennya. Kyuubi merasa lega ketika tahu kalau Naruto hanya menghawatirkan Gyuura, sepupunya, bukannya Sasuke. Kyuubi juga memakan ramennya.

"Lalu, sekarang Sasuke ada di mana?" Tanya Naruto lalu meminum jus jeruk pesanannya.

"Hm, sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit, tulang kakinya hanya retak sedikit dan patah tulang hidung." Jawab Kyuubi santai sambil memakan ramennya lagi.

Brstttt…

Seketika itu juga Naruto memuncratkan minumannya ke wajah Kyuubi.

"Hei-hei, Nakami! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuubi setengah kesal. Nakami a.k.a Naruto mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau bilang Sasuke tidak apa-apa?" Nakami memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuubi.

'Manis' batin Kyuubi setelah melihat wajah Naruto dari dekat. Mata birunya itu, bibir pinknya, garis kumis kucing di pipinya, dan oh… jangan lupa angin yang entah datang dari mana yang membuat poni pirang Naruto yang sebelumnya menutupi sedikit dahinya jadi melambai-lambai.

"Untuk ukuran manusia besi seperti dia, hal itu tidak ada apa-apanya." Jelas Kyuubi setelah kembali dari acara terpesonanya pada Naruto.

"Ne~ manusia besi? Biasa? Apa maksudnya?" Naruto memiringan kepalanya kea rah kanan lagi.

'Ugh… Manis' batin Kyuubi tersiksa.

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu pasti bagaimana, tapi dia itu sama sekali seperti besi. Kau tahu? Dia itu manusia tanpa ekspresi, mau merasa senang, sedih atau bahagia sekalipun, mukanya tetap datar-datar saja, dia itu mati rasa, seperti besi. Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan orang seperti dia." Terang Kyuubi dengan mimik wajah yang berusaha meyakinkan Nakami.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, ya sudah." Nakami kembali memakan ramenya yang sudah mulai dingin, sementara Kyuubi merapikan seragamnya.

"Sebentar lagi masuk, ayo kita kembali ke kelas, kau sudah selesai makan kan?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Nakami.

"Uum!" Nakami membalas semangat. Dia dan Kyuubi lalu berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka, sambil sesekali barcanda dan mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

Ckleeek

"Naruto? kau di dalam ya?" Gaara masih mencari Naruto di koridor aneh tadi. "Pintu ke 499, tetap kosong."

Gaara lalu menatap tajam pintu terakhir yang berada di ujung koridor dengan pandangan kau-tidak-akan-bisa-lolos-kali-ini sambil berjalan ke arah sang pintu. Gaara melangkah denganpelan namun pasti. Tujuannya hanya satu, pintu ke-500, pintu yang akan membawanya keluar dari tempat ini, dan kembali bertemu dengan Naruto.

Gaara berhenti tepat di depan pintu ke-500 itu. Sesaat keyakinannya goyah, tapi kepercayaan diri kembali menguasai hatinya, sehingga dia dengan yakin menjulurkan tangannya meraih gagang pintu itu.

Saat memegang gagang pintu, dia merasakan sebuah firasat bahwa ada yang menantinya di balik pintu di depannya itu. Dengan keyakinan itu, Gaara membuka sang pintu dan…

1

.

2

.

3

.

"Hm?" Gaara menyipitkan matanya. Bingung dengan apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Firasatnya yang mengatakan kalau ada yang sedang menantinya memang tidak salah, tapi yang menantinya ini…

Yang menantinya adalah tangga menurun yang menghubungkannya dengan labirin besar dan luas yang berada satu lantai di bawahnya. Dari posisinya sekarang berada, Gaara bisa melihat labirin itu memiliki banyak cabang-cabang, perempatan dan pertigaan yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Gaara juga bisa melihat pintu keluar ruangan ini berada di depannya.

Oke, ralat. Maksudnya tepat berada di depannya di seberang ruangan sana, yang berada tepat di atas tangga yang sama persis dengan tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Apa boleh buat." setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara berjalan menuruni tangga menuju labirin luas di bawahnya. Seperti kata Gaara tadi, apa boleh buat kan? Pintu keluarnya ada di seberang sana. Untuk mencapainya, harus melewati labirin dulu.

Sementara Gaara berjalan menuju labirin, sebuah siluet hitam terlihat menyeringai di balik tembok. Dia menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kanannya.

"Mati kau." Kata orang itu, lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk yang tadi di gunakan Gaara. Saat sampai di depan pintu, orang itu berbalik dan menyeringai. "Kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang akan membuatmu memohon-mohon agar kau bisa bebas dari penderitaan itu."

Orang itu lalu berbalik kembali dan membuka pintu lalu berjalan keluar. Angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya dan seringai setan yang bertenggar di bibirnya membuat orang itu terlihat semakin menyeramkan di koridor yang sepi itu.

Semoga saja Gaara berhasil keluar dari labirin itu. Semoga…

_Kembali ke Naruto dan Kyuubi._

Bel masuk berbunyi tepat saat Naruto dan Kyuubi sampai di pintu kelas.

Ckleek

Saat pintu di buka oleh Kyuubi yang langsung masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti Nakami a.k.a Naruto, semua orang dalam kelas yang awalnya sangat berisik itu, tiba-tiba jadi hening.

'Kenapa bisa ada orang yang jalan bersama dengan Kyubi? Padahal biasanya lewat di depannya pun tidak ada yang mau.' Batin semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas itu. 'Anak itu benar-benar berani. Semoga dia bisa tetap hidup sampai ada yang bisa membebaskannya dari si raja usil itu' semua memandang horror pada Naruto yang bermuka polos.

"Ada bangku kosong di sebelahku. Kau duduk di sampingku saja." Kata Kyuubi yang mendorong pundak Nakami dari belakang, seperti menggiringnya kearah bangku di barisan ketiga dari belakang di sebelah pojok kanan di sebeang kelas, yang tapat 2 banglu di depan bangku Sasuke.

'Bangku kosong?' semua orang dalam kelas itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ma-matte yo." Naruto berusaha mengerem langkahya walau sudah di dorong Kyuubi.

"Apa?" Kyuubi mengerutkan dahi menatap Naruto bingung.

"Bukannya Kakashi-sensei bilang, tidak ada lagi bangku kosong di kelas ini?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya kea rah kanan sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi nyengir setan sambil mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Penghuni kelas 10.D langsung berkeringat dingin.

'Gawat, setan dalam tubuhnya bangun' pikir penghuni kelas 10.D

"Tidak kok, Kakashi-sensei pasti salah. Lagipula, tidak ada yang keberatan kan kalau anak ini duduk bersamaku?" Kyuubi merangkul Naruto dari belakang sambil memandang seluruh penghuni kelas dengan tatapan jawab-iya-atau-kau-mati dengan seringai mematikan di bibirnya.

"Ti-tidak ada." Koor semuanya. Mendengar ini, seringaian Kyuubi makin lebar. Dia kembali mendorong pundak Nakami, yang kali ini tidak melakukan perlawanan, sehingga membuat Kyuubi bersorak riang dalam hati.

'Tentu saja bangkunya kosong, karena aku sendiri yang akan mengusir si bocah Inuzuka itu dari bangkunya' Batin Kyuubi. Sekarang jalaslah kalau memang tidak ada bangku kosong lagi di kelas itu. Malang bagi si bocah Inuzuka yang di maksud Kyuubi, karena dia akan segera di depak dari tempat duduknya yang berada di samping bangku Kyuubi karena kemauan sang raja jahil.

Tapi di usir begitu lebih baik, karena biasanya Kyuubi akan langsung membunuh orang yang menghalanginya. Si bocah Inuzuka itu masih beruntung.

Dan saat si bocah Inuzuka yang memiliki rambut coklat jabrik dan tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas itu, dia langsung mengerti situasi apa yang sedang terjadi saat dia dengan santainya berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan langsung mendapatkan seseorang menempati bangkunya dan seringai mematikan dari Kyuubi.

Si bocah Inuzuka yang biasa di panggil Kiba itu langsung spontan membanting pantatnya di bangku di depan bangku yang biasanya dia duduki, sehiongga membuat orang yang sedang duduk di bangku itu terganggu dari acara tidurnya.

"Ck, mendokusei~" Kata orang yang tidurnya terganggu itu sambil menguap lebar dan kembali tidur.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan mata merah berkilat menatap Kiba.

"Tid-tidak ada, aku hanya ingin duduk bersama Shikamaru saja kok'. He… he… he…" Kiba nyengir salah tingkah lalu menatap seseorang yang berada di depannya, yang sekarang sedang menatap ke arah luar lewat jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan pemandangan halamn sekolah yang luas dan asri.

Kiba melihat anak yang sedang menempati bangkunya itu tersenbyum memandangi pemandangan di luar kaca. Kiba yang bingung dan heran akan anak itu juga ikut-ikutan menoleh ke arah jendela dan memandang ke luar. 'Apa yang di lihatnya? Perasaan, tidak ada yang menarik di luar?' Batin Kiba bingung.

"Hei kau, aku Kiba Inuzuka. Kau siapa?" Kiba yang bingung dengan anak itu langsung mennyapanya. Anak yang tadi di sapa Kiba lalu menoleh padanya dan mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, aku Uzukima Nakami. Salam kenal." Kata Naruto yang sedang menyamar menjadi Nakami.

Brukkk

Kedua orang yang sedang berkenalan tadi menoleh ke arah suara tadi berasal, dan mereka menemukan Kyuubi sedang menangkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu sambil memegang pundak Kyuubi. Kyuubi agak tersentak mendapat sentuhan dari Naruto, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Apa? Aku cuma mau tidur."

"Ooh" kata Kiba dan Naruto kompak. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa alas an Kyuubi yang sebenarnya kenapa dia menangkupkan kepalanya bukanlah karena ingin tidur. Tapi… untuk menyembunyikan raut merah di pipinya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang guru berbadan tinggi besar dan mempunyai janggut yang tumbuh lebat di sekitar dagu dan garis rahangnya bernmata coklat masuk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba yang bingung melihat Nakami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, aku seperti melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa ya?" Nakami memandang Kiba.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" Kata Kiba.

"Buka buku Sejarah kalian halaman 25, sekarang." Kata guru yang baru masuk tadi. Dari papan namanya, kita bisa mengetahui bahwa guru itu bernama Sarutobi Asuma.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan, cepat buka bukumu, Asuma-sensei termasuk guru killer loh." Bisik Kiba pelan lalu berbalik menghadap depan.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Kata Nakami pelan sambil membuka buku sejarah yang dipinjamkan Kyuubi padanya. Berhubung dia murid baru, Nakami belum mempunyai buku-buku yang di pakai oleh siswa-siswi KHS karena buku paket pelajaran Suna dengan Konoha tentu sajabeda, dan juga ke\arena sang pemilik buklu sedang berpura-pura tidur.

Asuma yang melihta Kyuubi juga Shikamaru tidur pun tidak ambil pusing dan langsung menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah pada murid-muridnya yang masih membuka mata. Mereka berdua itu, tidak di ajar pun pasti bisa lulus dengan mudah dalam pelajaran mudah seperti sejarah.

Naruto belajar dengan tenang. Dia betul-betul serius mendengarkan penjelasan Asuma-sensei, betul-betul lupa akan hal penting yang harusnya dia ingat.

tbc

_Omake_

Sementara Naruto belajar, di tempat lain…

"Hm… tempat yang tadi lagi." Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata terlihat sedang berputar-putar di dalam sebuah labirin raksasa. Di lihat dari kata-katanya, sepertinya dia baru saja kembali ke tempat di mana sebelumnya dia berada. Tempat yang sama, dalam waktu yang berbeda.

Pemuda itu kemba;li berjalan menyusuri labirin raksasa itu. Kali ini, dia berbelok ke kanan, kiri, kiri, kanan, kanan, lurus, kiri, kanan, lurus, lalu kiri.

"Hm, tempat tadi lagi." Kata pemuda itu lagi. Kli ini, dia mengambil jalan ke kiri, lalu kanan, kanan, kanan, lurus, kanan, lalu kanan lagi.

"Hm, lagi-lagi." Kata pemuda berambut merah itu saat dia melihat sebuah jubah KHS berada di lantai di hadapannya. Jubah itu ternyata dia gunakan untuk menandai tempat yang di duganya adalah pusat labirin itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah 20 kali atau mungkin lebih pemuda itu sampai di tempat itu, dan lagi-lagi melihat jubahnya.

"Jlan keluarnya… di mana?" Tanya orang itu, entah pada siapa.

_Sementara itu di sebuah kelasa yang sedang melangsungkan pelajaran_.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar melkupakan sesuatu, tapi apa?" kata seorang anak berambut pirang. "Ah, sudahlah." Kata anak itu lalu kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

_Kembali ke labirin._

"Naruto? kau di mana?" ratap anak berambut merah yang rupanya adalah Gaara.

Ya, inilah dia hal yang di lupakan Naruto. harusnya dia tidak boleh lupa, kalau sepupunya menghilang sejak tadi. How poor Gaara, Naruto benar-benar lupa tentangnya.

_End Omake_

A.N: Nyanyanya….. gimana minna? Apa fic ini gaje? Jelek? Abal? Gomen minna, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Gomen juga Mecha telat update, sejak daerah Mecha kebanjiran minggu lalu, jadi sering mati lampu, jadinya ficnya nggak selesai selesai, di tambah lagi Mecha sibuk di kegiatan berkemah ama basket.

Oh ya, buat Oranye-chan yang udah PM Mecha, gomen, Mecha belum sempat bales PMnya, Mecha baru aja liat PM dari Oranye-chan kemarin. Hehehe, Mecha setuju kok sama Oranye-chan. Oh ya, yang minta penjelasan tentang perceraian MinaKushi, mudah-mudahan di chap depan bisa muncul. Yosh minna, Mohon bantuannya dengan review ya...

P.S : para Sasu-lover, kalian harus berterima kasih pada senpai-senpai yang sudah membuat fic yang membuat saya jadi sebel sama Gaara dan menjadikannya bahan siksaan di fic ini, dengan melepaskan Sasuke. Hm, tapi ini hanya sementara, kalau saya liat di fic lain lagi ada yang nulis Sasuke nyakitin Naru lagi, maka Sasuke harus bersiap-siap menerima neraka dunia dari Mecha. Khukhukhu

P.P.S : Minna, saya juga menpublish fic rate M dan T lain, bagi yang berminat, mohon RnR ya...

Arigato...


	4. Poor Kyuubi and Gaara

A.N: Nya.a.a.a.a.a minna-sama…. Saya datang… kekeke. Oh ya, minna, Mecha mau memperkenalkan seseorang, dia ini Semenya Mecha, namanya Eiyu. #Nyodorin Eiyu#

Mecha: #bisik-bisik# Heh! Baka Eiyu! Kasih salam cepetan!

Eiyu: Hn, hallo.

Mecha: (=_=)" dasar manusia stoic irit kata…

Eiyu: Hn.

Mecha: V(_ _)" Minna-sama langsung aja yah…

Balasan buat yang gak login:

**Tsukiyomi Hikari**

Arigato reviewnya… Hahaha, salahkan Naruto yang sebegitu tidak pedulinya pada sepupu sendiri #di rasengan# kalau Gaara, belum tahu mau keluar sama siapa, masih bingung, liat aja entar. Hehehe, mohon review untuk chapter ini juga ya…

**N'd.e.l**

Hahaha, makasih ya, maaf kalu updatenya agak telat, mudah-mudahan chapter depan bisa lebih cepat updatenya. Mohon review untuk chapter in ijuga ya…

**Hitomi Mi Chan**

Arigato… Wahaha, syukur kalau bagus, Mecha kira malah lebay T.T mudah-mudahan di chap ini gak ada typo, udah Mecha periksa. Mohon review untuk chapter ini juga ya…

#*#*#*

Yosh… Mulai nyo.o.o.o

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : sasunaru

Genre : humor, hurt/comfort.

Warning : OOC over dosis, AU, YAOI, incest (maybe), pairing dan genre bisa berubah, begitu pula rate. Alur sangat lambat (entah kenapa saya sangat suka buat alur lambat)

#*#*#*#*#*#*

Character:

Naruto : pemalu saat bertemu orang baru, suka berbicara sendiri dengan dirinya sendiri juga. Kadang minta pendapat pada dirinya sendiri saat sedang bingung. Punya teman khayalan seorang remaja pria bernama… (ada di dalam) yang sering muncul saat Naruto sendirian. Berisik, pintar (saat menyamar harus pura-pura bodoh)

Gaara : cool, kalem, tenang. Sifatnya bisa berubah 180° bila sudah bersama dengan Naruto, Kushina, dan kakak-kakaknya. Broder complex stadium akhir. Bisa menjadi psikopat saat melihat orang yang di sayanginya di sakiti.

Kyuubi : cool, selalu tersenyum, terlebih saat berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya, Sasuke. Anak dari Minato Namikaze yang merupakan salah satu pengusaha terbesar dan terkaya senegara Hi. Kyuubi adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Usil dan sangat suka menjahili Sasuke yang merupakan rivalnya dalam segala bidang.

Sasuke : dingin, kalem, cool, acuh. Salah satu anak dari pengusaha terbesar senegara Hi. Sangat membenci Kyuubi yang merupakan rival abadinya. Ayah kyuubi dan Sasuke adalah teman akrab baik di dunia biasa maupun bisnis.

Other chara : nanti di terangkan ya…

Oh ya… di KHS, siswa kelas 1 boleh berpakaian bebas, dengan syarat tetap memakai jubah seragam KHS seperti yang di pakai siswa kelas 2 dan 3, karena mereka masih di anggap sedang dalam masa percobaan masuk KHS. Hal ini berlaku sampai siswa kelas 1 memasuki semester 2. Intinya, siswa kelas 1 ini masih belum resmi menjadi anggota KHS sampai semester 2 nanti, dan itu berarti mereka bisa kapan saja ditendang dari KHS bila melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

Oh ya, jubah mereka di sini mirip dengan yang di pake di Harry Potter.

Teng nong teng nong

Bel berbunyi nyaring di koridor sekolah. Koridor yang sebelumnya sepi itu langsung ramai oleh siswa-siswi KHS

"Yak, anak-anak. Pelajaran sejarah kita hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian mulai dari halaman 30 sampai 32." Kata seorang guru berewok pada siswa-siswinya.

"Ya paaaakk." koor semuanya kompak.

"Kalian boleh keluar." Kata sensei itu. Matanya kemudian memperhatikan satu persatu anak didiknya yang mulai beranjak keluar kelas. Walau hari ini dia mengajar seperti biasanya, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang, entah apa itu.

Mata coklat sang sensei meneliti isi ruangan kelas tempatnya mengajar. Tidak ada yang aneh. Pintu masih ada, jendela tetap di tempatnya, papan tulis juga masih tetap sama posisinya. Lalu apa?

'Apa yang salah, ya?' tanya sensei itu dalam hati.

Kembali sensei itu memperhatikan siswa-siswinya yang masih berada dalam kelas tempatnya berada sekarang. Mulai dari sebelah kiri, sampai sebelah kanan.

'Bocah kloningan Gai sensei masih ada, si gendut yang selalu makan itu juga ada, gadis yang membawa senjata tajam waktu itu juga ada. Gadis-gadis berisik masih ada, gadis pemalu ada, si kaca mata serangga ada, si tukang tidur ada, si tato pipi ada, si kepala nanas sedang tidur, hm siapa namanya si kepala kuning itu tadi ya? Si bocah jahil tidur.' Sensei bermata coklat yang bernama Asuma-sensei itu mengabsen satu persatu siswa-siswinya yang masih berada dalam kelas.

Karena baru beberapa kali pertemuan, Asuma-sensei rupanya belum menghapalkan semua nama siwa-siswinya, sehingga dia membuat julukan aneh agar mudah baginya mengingat semuanya.

Asuma-sensei sudah akan membereskan bukunya, seandainya dia tidak mengingat sesuatu.

'Si bocah jahil itu tidur? Pantas saja kelas ini tenang, biasanya kan selalu ribut dengan…' Mata coklat sensei itu lalu mengarah pada bangku kedua dari belakang, lalu ke bangku paling belakang.

"Ada yang tahu di mana siswa yang duduk di kedua bangku di sana?" tanya Asuma-sensei sambil mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk kedua bangku di bagian belakang. Siswa-siswi yang tadinya asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya masing-masing kini menoleh mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk sang Sensei.

"Maksud sensei, Uchiha dan Hyuuga?" tanya gadis bercepol dua sambil memainkan jarum panjang di tangannya.

"Ya, dimana mereka berdua?"

"Rumah sakit" jawab anak berambut nanas yang tadi tertidur. "Hoahmhh… mendokusei." Kata anak itu lagi lalu kembali tidur.

"Rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?"

Semuanya diam. Tak ada yang berani mengatakan kalau salah seorang dari orang yang ditanyakan sensei mereka tadi masuk rumah sakit karena perbuatan Kyuubi. Jika mereka berani, hidup mereka selama bersekolah di KHS akan terasa seperti neraka, karena itu mereka diam saja.

Tapi, tampaknya Asuma-sensei mengerti arti dari sikap diam siswa-siswinya. Asuma-sensei lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang sedang tidur.

Naruto a.k.a Nakami yang melihat Asuma-sensei berjalan ke arah tempat duduk mereka dengan menatap tajam sosok Kyuubi yang sedang tidur langsung berusaha membangunkan Kyuubi dengan menowel-nowelnya.

Usaha Nakami untuk mambangunkan Kyuubi dengan menowel-nowel bagian samping perutnya rupanya tidak berhasil. Kyuubi hanya beberapa kali tersentak saat Nakami menowelnya, lalu kembali diam tidak bergerak, sampai ketika Asuma-sensei sudah sampai di samping meja Kyuubi, Nakami mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyuubi.

Pertama-tama, Nakami mengguncangnya pelan.

"Hmhhh." gumam Kyuubi merasa terganggu.

Nakami mengguncang lagi, kali ini lebih keras, Kyuubi sampai menoleh ke arah Nakami sebentar.

"Ugh, Nakami, aku mau tidur." Kyuubi lalu kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya dan bersiap memasuki alam mimpi. Nakami sudah akan membangunkan Kyuubi lagi, tapi langsung di cegah oleh Asuma-sensei dengan isyarat tangan.

Asuma-sensei lalu melihat buku paket sejarah di meja Nakami. Dengan segera Asuma-sensei mengambilnya, lalu di gulung-gulung sampai membentuk silinder seperti tabung, dan…

Duak!

Asuma-sensei langsung memukulkan buku setebal 10 centi yang sudah di gulung itu ke kepala Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang kaget langsung terbangun. Dia langsung menatap Nakami.

"Apa sih!" kata Kyuubi sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dirasanya agak benjol. Kyuubi heran melihat Nakami yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, malah jadi pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi pada Nakami.

Nakami menggeleng.

"Che! Mukamu itu seperti sedang melihat hantu saja!" kata Kyuubi dengan seringai mengejek.

Nakami mengangguk, lalu kembali menggeleng. Penghuni kelas 10.D yang tadinya masih tersisa di ruangan itu langsung melesat keluar begitu merasakan aura mengerikan keluar dari Asuma-sensei.

"Kau ketakutan ya?" tebak Kyuubi lagi.

Nakami mengangguk.

"Siapa yang sudahg membuatmu ketakutan? Dia mau cari mati ya? Kau tenang saja akan ku hajar orang yang sudah membuatmu ketakutan itu."

Nakami menggeleng.

"Di mana orangnya? Biar ku beri pelajaran sekarang juga."

Nakami mengangkat tangan kananya, lalu pelan-pelan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Kyuubi.

"He? Aku yang membuatmu takut?"

Nakami menggeleng. Kyuubi langsung menoleh ke belakangnya, dan yang dia dapati adalah seringaian mematikan dari Asuma-sensei, lalu sebuah buku paket yang dengan indah menyapa wajahnya.

Jduak!

#*#*#*

"Aw… ittai…" ringis seorang remaja bermata merah darah berambut pirang kemerahan yang diwajahnya ada plester yang tertempel membentuk tanda X tepat di dahinya. Di sampingnya, seorang remaja berambut pirang dan bermata biru tersenyum senang menatap tanda harta karun buatannya di dahi sahabat barunya

Si pirang bermata biru yang ternyata adalah Nakami tertawa pelan melihat sahabat barunya yang bernama Kyuubi sedang mengelus-elus plester harta karunnya sambil matanya menatap ke atas, seperti berusaha untuk menatap luka kecil di dahinya yang sudah di tutup oleh Nakami.

"Apa yang kau ketawakan?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menatap tajam mata Nakami. Nakami jadi berhenti tertawa, tapi tetap saja dia terlihat kesusahan menahan senyuman lebarnya.

"Tidak ada kok." Kata Nakami pelan sambil menutup kotak P3K yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengobati dahi Kyuubi yang kena pukul Asuma-sensei.

"Ne~ kau bohong! Tadi jelas-jelas kau menertawakanku!" balas Kyuubi tidak mau kalah.

"He… he… he… aku cuma teringat ucapan Asuma-sensei tadi" kata Nakami. Dia kini meletakkan kotak yang dipegangnya tadi lalu bersandar di batang pohon besar yang menjadi tempat duduk dia dan Kyuubi dari tadi.

"Huh?" Kyuuubi terlihat bingung.

"Eehm… Kyuubi! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan kau agar tidak membuat masalah! Kali ini aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang kau perbuat pada Uchiha-san, tapi kau sudah keterlaluan sampai mengirimnya ke rumah sakit!" kata Naruto setelah memberatkan suaranya.

"Ha… ha… ha… ha… mirip sekali! Bahkan cara bicaramu juga sama persih dengannya! Kau seorang penjiplak yang baik!" kata Kyuubi sambil berhenti mengelus dahinya, dan ikut tertawa bersama Nakami.

"Kau harus dihukum! Kau harus menjenguk Uchiha-san di rumah sakit pulang sekolah ini dan minta maaf. Kau tidak bisa menolak. kalau berani, akan kulaporkan pada Tsunade-sama." Kata Nakami lagi masih dengan suara beratnya yang tentu saja dibuat-buat. Kemampuan jiplaknya benar-benar hebat, suaranya benar-benar hampir sama persisi dengan Asuma-sensei.

"Hei, jangan ingatkan aku pada hukuman menyebalkan itu. Hhh… Asuma-sensei itu, tahu saja dia kalau aku paling taku dengan baachan" kata Kyuubi sambil bersandar di batang pohon. "Padahal sudah kubilang bukan aku yang membuat si pantat ayam itu masuk rumah sakit, tapi kenapa malah aku yang di hukum? Harusnya kan sepupumu yang rambut merah itu. Siapa tadi namanya?" kata Kyuubi lagi.

"Gyuura?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, aku tidak peduli namanya, yang penting orangnya. Harusnya kan dia yang bertanggung jawab?" Kyuubi mulai menutup matanya., sementara Nakami terlihat menerawang. Karena agak lama tidak mendapat respon, Kyuubi membuka matanya dan melihat Nakami yang sepertinya berpikir keras "Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya pada Nakami.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir, di mana Gyuura ya? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak istirahat pertama tadi." Nakami kini memandang Kyuubi.

"Mungkin dia sedang berada di perpustaaan atau kantin?"

"Hm, benar juga. Oh ya, boleh aku ikut kau menjenguk Uchiha-san ke rumah sakit?" tanya Nakami.

"He? Kau mau ikut? Baguslah, aku jadi punya teman." Kyuubi kembali menutup matanya. "Bangunkan aku saat bel masuk berbunyi."

Nakami hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dia kemudian ikut bersandar di batang pohon dan mengeluarkan Hpnya dan menggerakkan tombol navigasinya masuk ke aplikasi media player

Beberapa saat dia memperhatikan daftar lagu yang ada pada daftar putar HP itu. Satu persatu judul di telusurinya.

Nakami masih bingung dengan list lagu yang ada di Hpnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu lagu-lagu apa yang ada di Hp barunya itu. Hp yang di pegangnya itu termasuk murahan untuk anak KHS, tentu saja untuk penyamaran, agar dia tidak terlalu mencolok

"Ding dong dang by Tube?. Hm, ini lagu apa ya?" Nakami lalu menekan tombol play, dan mengalunlah intro lagu tersebut.

'Miezu ni ita mono ya shiranai de ita koto ni' Mendengar intro lagu tersebut, Nakami mulai memejamkan mata. 'Hm, lagu yang bagus' pikir Nakami. Dia memang sangat menyukai musik yang mengalun lembut dan agak pelan.

'Fureyou to suru koto wa mono sungotu itai nda' suara vocalist yang sedang menyanyi dengan lembut itu membuat Nakami mengantuk. 'Lagu yang benar-benar lembut, nyaman rasanya mendengar lagu ini.'

'Nakidashitakute nigedashitaku naru. Boku datte sousa kimi hitori dake ja nai.' Tampaknya, Kyuubi juga menikmati alunan lembut musik itu, terbukti dengan dia yang agak membentuk senyuman di bibirnya.

'Imi nai doryoku ya muda na deai to ka.' Nakami yang sudah hampir jatuh ke alam bawah sadar mengernyit heran tanpa membuka matanya. 'Eh? Kenapa temponya berubah' pikirnya Nakami membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkannya.

'Aru wakenai kara kobushi wokatamete Ding! Dong! Dang!'. Nakami sudah akan menutup matanya lagi saat tiba-tiba musik yang tadinya lembut tiba-tiba berubah jadi lagu yang agak menghentak.

"Uwaaa" Nakami terlonjak kaget. Tanpa sadar dia langsung berdiri hingga Handphone yang sebelumnya berada di pangkuannya terjatuh di sisinya dan membentur batu yang kebetulan ada di situ.

"Ugh… ada apa?" Kyuubi yang sepertinya kaget dengan teriakan Nakami jadi terbangun. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan.

"Hu-huwaaaa Handphoneku." Nakami berjongkok di dekat Hpnya. Dia lalu mengambil Hp itu. Kyuubi yang heran dengan sikap Nakami ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya sementara Nakami mengambil Hpnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk layar Hp oranye hitamnya yang tidak menyala.

"Wuah, jadi bangkai." kata Kyuubi yang memunculkan kepalanya di atas bahu Nakami

"Huwaaaa"

Bletak

Bruk

Nakami kaget karena Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Dia malah melempar Hpnya ke atas dan Hp itu jatuh tepat di kepala Kyuubi lalu kembali bertemu dengan batu yang tadi menjadi tempat pendaratannya yang pertama

"Hei!" Kyuubi mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil berdiri. "Kau kenapa sih!" tanya Kyuubi

"Kyuubi! Kau mengagetkanku." jawab Nakami lalu kembali memungut Hpnya dan ikut berdiri "Hpku…" Nakami menunduk sedih gara-gara Hpnya tidak mau menyala

"Haaahh… hanya Hp seperti itu saja kau sudah memasang tampang sedih seperti itu. Nanti kubelikan yang baru." Kata Kyuubi dengan santainya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Padahal ini Hp baruku…" Nakami tetap saja memasang tampang cemberut.

"Sudahlah, kita kembali ke kelas saja, aku jadi tidak mengantuk lagi" Kyuubi segera berjalan menjauhi pohon tempatnya menghabiskan waktu sedari tadi. Nakami memandang Kyuubi kesal dari bawah pohon.

'Sudahlah, itu hanya sebuah Handphone.' kata sebuah suara di samping Nakami. Nakami segera menoleh dan mendapati sesosok remaja transparan berdiri di sampingnya

"Hei, kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan dia, Sumaru. Aku kan sudah terlanjur suka pada Hp ini." Nakami merenggut sebal.

"Hoi Nakami! Sedang apa kau di situ! Ayo!" teriak Kyuubi yang ternyata sudah berada di koridor yang menghubungkan taman belakang sekolah tempatnya berada sekarang dengan gedung utama.

"Ya!" teriak Nakami juga. Dia lalu menoleh ke sosok di sampingnya. "Aku pergi sekarang."

'Ya, aku juga pergi'

Dengan itu, Nakami segera berlari menyusul Kyuubi dan tubuh Sumaru semakin memudar lalu kemudian menghilang. Nakami sudah tersenyum lagi saat dia sudah berjalan bersisian dengan Kyuubi, sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kesedihan akibat rusaknya Hpnya, dan lagi, sepertinya dia kembali melupakan hal penting.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, tempat yang berbeda.

Normal POV

Seorang remaja berambut merah bata dengan kulit putih dan mata hijau indah terlihat sedang menaiki sebuah tangga. Remaja itu memakai baju kaos putih berlengan pendek dengan rompi yang mempunyai penutup kepala berwarna coklat yang resletingnya hanya dikaitkan saja tidak di naikkan, dengan celana panjang berwarna krem yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

Setelah sampai di anak tangga teratas tangga yang di naikinya, pemaja berambut merah yang adalah Gaara itu menoleh ke belakang dan memandang sebuah ruangan besar yang sudah menyita beberapa jam waktunya yang kini berada di bawahnya. Gaara memandang ruangan yang adalah labirin besar itu dengan tatapan paling dingin dan mematikan yang dia bisa.

"Ternyata jalannya hanya lurus saja dari tangga di seberang sana" kata Gaara pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat kembali jalan yang dibentuk dinding-dinding labirin di bawahnya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan labirin itu, Gaara segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu yang ada di depannya. Tanpa ragu dia segera menarik kenop pintu itu dan terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Di depannya sekarang, Gaara bisa melihat padang rumput sekolah KHS yang sangat luas, dengan danau buatan yang sangat indah. Gaara yang melihat pemandangan itu bahkan terpana, dia bahkan lupa untuk bernapas beberapa saat, tapi yang benar-benar membuatnya hampir lupa bernaps untuk bernapas selamanya adalah kenyataan yang membuatnya tersadar sedang ada di mana dirinya sekarang.

Pemandangan yang indah itu tentu saja tidak akan indah kalau di lihat dari tempat yang biasa saja seperti lantai satu atau lantai dua gedung KHS, lalu? Kenapa pemandangan yang di lihat Gaara bisa seidah itu? Tentu saja jawbannya karena dia melihatnya dari tempat yang sangat tinggi.

Gaara tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya dia sekarang berada di lantai 5 gedung utama, karena di hadapannya saat ini ada atap gedung putih, salah satu gedung lain di KHS, lagipula saat mendongak ke atas, dia masih melihat ada balkon yang sepertinya dari lantai 6, dan oh, dia juga baru sadar kalau saat ini dia berada di balkon juga.

Gaara memandang balkon tempatnya berada sekarang. Balkon yang luasnya hanya sekitar 3 X 4 meter dengan palang besi setinggi perut di tepinya. Selain itu, tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada pintu yang akan menghubungkan Gaara dengan pintu lain, tidak ada koridor, tidak ada labirin, tidak ada jalan lagi, ini jalan buntu.

Gaara menghela napas.

'Satu-satunya cara pulang hanya kembali melewati labirin dan koridor tadi. ' saat sudah hendak berbalik dan kembali melewati jalan panjangnya Gaara sempat melihat ke bawah, dan dia melihat sebuah siluet kecil berwarna oranye berjubah coklat kemerahan sedang berlari memasuki gedung. Walaupun jaraknya jauh dan tidak bisa melihat langsung, Gaara sangat yakin kalau siluet itu adalah Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak di telfon?" tanya Gaara pada dirinya d\sendiri. Dia segera mengambil handphone berwarna putih dari saku rompinya dan menekan speed dial nomor 2 dan muncullah tulisan 'calling Naru-chan' di layar Hp itu.

Sambil menunggu panggilannya terhubung, Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu balkon. Satu kakinya dinaikkan ke tembok dan di tekuk dan tangannya yang tidak memegang hp di masukkan ke dalam saku rompinya. Angin berhembus pelan menyapu poni Gaara yang sudah agak memanjang mencapai alisnya. Dan akhirnya panggilan terhubung. Karena malas menempelkan Hp ditelinganyqa, Gaara menekan tombol speaker, dan terdengarlah…

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, cobalah beberapa saat lagi. The number you are calling is not active or at-tuut… tuut… tuut…'

Belum lagi suara dari operator itu selesai, Gaara sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dengan berat hati, dia segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruang labirin dan menutup pintu balkon.

Sepertinya, memang tidak ada poilihan lain selain kembali melewati labirin dan koridor aneh KHS itu, toh Gaara masih cukup waras untuk tidak melompat dari balkon ke padang rumput di bawahnya atau merayap di dinding agar cepat sampai di kelasnya, bertemu Naruto lalu istirahat.

How poor Gaara…

Kelas 10.D

Normal POV

Ruang kelas 10.D pada jam istirahat ke-2 ini lebih sepi dari biasanya. Begitulah pendapat Namikaze Kyuubi, salah satu penghuni KHS yang belum cukup keberadaannya selama setengah tahun di sekolah itu sudah mendapat julukan sebagai raja jahil.

Kyuubi menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan Nakami sedang bercanda riang dengan Kiba. Kyuubi terus saja memperhatikan sosok Nakami yang tentu saja tidak di ketahui oleh yang bersangkutan.

Rasa heran bercampur bingung hadir dalam diri Kyuubi. Dia heran pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa merasa begitu akrab dengan Nakami, padahal mereka hanya tidak sengaja bertabrakkan di koridor sat istirahat pertama dan berciuman lalu tiba-tiba saja dia sudah mengajak Nakami duduk bersama di kantin. Padahal sebelumnya, jangankan mengajak, beramah-tamah pada orang lain pun Kyuubi sangat enggan.

'Lalu kenapa? Apa mungkin ciuman bisa mengakrabkan orang ya?' batin Kyuubi polos. Dia juga merasa takjub pada Nakami karena dia yang tergolong baru kenal dengannya, mampu bertahan dengan sifatnya yang sangat seenaknya sendiri itu.

"Bi… Kyuu…" karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kyuubi bahkan tidak sadar saat Nakami memanggilnya. Dia baru tersentak saat Nakami memukul tangannya pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuubi singkat.

"Kau juga suka?" tanya Nakami pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Nakami, tapi tetap saja dia mengiyakan dengan mengangguk pada Nakami yang langsung tersenyum puas sementara Kiba membelalak lebar.

"Demi tuhan! Namikaze Kyuubi! Kau menyukai Eyeshield 21 juga?" teriak Kiba heboh sehingga seluruh kelas memandangnya. Kyuubi sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Kiba.

'Eyeshield 21? Apa itu?' batin Kyuubi. Dia lalu memandang pada Nakami, dan yakinlah dia kalau yang di tanyakan Nakami tadi adalah tentang sesuatu yang bernama Eyeshield itu.

"Kyuubi juga suka anime yang sedang populer itu kan?" tanya Nakami dengan pandangan mata yang penuh harap kalau Kyuubi akan mengatakan 'iya'. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Kyuubi hanya mengangguk.

"Wow! Tidak ku sangka kau menyuklainya" kata Kiba yang masih memandang tidak percaya pada Kyuubi.

"Acara bagus begitu mana ada yang mau melewatkan?" kata Kyuubi sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Jadi Kyuubi menontonnya setiap malam?" tanya Nakami lagi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kyuubi yakin.

"Siapa pair favoritmu, Kyuubi?" tanya Kiba. Seketika itu juga Kyuubi membatu.

'Glek. Mati aku.' Batin Kyuubi. Dia memasang pose berpikir sehingga Kiba balik menanyai Nakami.

"Uum, kalau aku sih… sukanya HiruMamo dan SenaSuzu" jawab Nakami atas peertanyaan Kiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa suka pair itu?"

"Habisnya, Hiruma yang sifatnya seperti raja iblis itu bisa di taklukkan oleh seorang gadis manis seperti Mamori. Itu kan luar biasa. Apa lagi Sena yang pemalu dicocokkan dengan Suzuna yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Pasangan yang serasi. Tapi, menurutmu bagaimana dengan Riku? Dia cool kan?" jawab Nakami panjang lebar. Beberapa hal yang bisa ditangkap Kyuubi, yaitu nama dan karakter para tokoh yang sudah disebutkan Nakami.

"Ah~ aku lebih suka pair ShinMamo. Shin kan orangnya cool. Tapi, bagaimana ya kalau sampai ada yang berpasangan dengan Kurita? Kurita kan ceria dan gampang sekali terharu? Eh, si Musashi itu orangnya misterius sekali ya?" kata Kiba panjang lebar. Bartambah lagi informasi untuk Kyuubi.

"Iya!" Nakami sangat semangat sepertinya.

"Bagaiman Kyuubi? Siapa pair favorimu?" Nakami menoleh pada Kyuubi, begitu pula Kiba dan semua anak laki-laki yang tau-tau sudah ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Sepertinya yang baru bergabung itu juga penggemar Eyeshield 21. Beberapa pun ternyata ada yang perempuan.

"Hm? Aku suka HiruSena. Menarik kalau melihat Hiruma yang seperti setan dengan Sena yang pemalu dan manis. Tapi, ShinSena dan RikuSena juga bagus, kurasa Sena cocok dengan tipe-tipe cool seperti Shin dan Riku. Oh ya, MusaKuri juga seru. Bayangkan saja seorang yang misterius dan seorang yang ceria. Dalam hubungan mereka pasti banyak yang menarik." setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyuubi menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. 'Selamat' pikirnya.

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Kyuubi itu sudah tidak terbayang lagi ekspresinya. Semua melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Chouji menjatuhkan keripik kentang yang tidak pernah dilepasnya. Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya. Tudung penutup kepala Shino melorot. Lee sampai lupa mengatakan 'semangat masa muda-nya'. Kiba tubuhnya jadi pucat, sementara Nakami diam tidak bergerak.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuubi sweatdrop melihat seisi kelasnya jadi hening dan melihat semua memandangnya dengan para cowok yang bertampang horror dan para cewek? Jangan di tanya, karena…

"KYAAAA KYUUBI-SAMA SUKA YAOI JUGAAAAA"

"Heh?" Kyuubi makin bingung.

"KYUUBI TERNYATA SUKA YAOI!"

"Hah?" keadan kelas makin kacau dengan para cewek.

"KYUU-CHAN PASTI COCOK JADI UKENYA SASU-CHAN! KYAAA"

"Eh? Kyuu-Chan? Apa mak-waaaaa." baru saja Kyuubi ingin memprotes namanya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi 'Kyuu-chan', dia sudah di serbu oleh para cewek kelas 10.D. Kyuubi langsung naik ke mejanya dan melompati satu-satu meja sampai ke pintu lalu berlari keluar kelas. Para cewek tadi tidak membiarkan Kyuubi lepas, mereka juga ikut mengejar Kuyubi keluar kelas.

Kelas 10.D tiba-tiba saja kembali hening. Para cowok masih belum bisa memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Semua masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai suara Kiba terdengar pelan.

"Kyuu… bi…" lirih Kiba lalu…

Bruk

Kiba terjungkal dari tempat duduknya. Dia jatuh pingsan setelah mendengar kabar yang sangat di luar perkiraannya itu.

"Aku pasti bermimpi. Hoahhhmhhh~ mendokusei…" kata Shikamaru lalu kembali tidur.

"Keripikku" Chouji menunduk untuk mengambil kerupuknya yang tadi terjatuh. Wajahnya sangat pucat, seperti tidak makan selama 3 hari.

"Semangat… masa muda… ha… ha…" setelah mengatakan itu, Rock Lee langsung pingsan menyusul Kiba.

"Huh." Shino buru-buru menaikkan kembali tudung kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah menyaingi mayat.

Nakami? Dia asik berpikir…

'Hei, HiruSena menarik juga, kalau RikuSena dan ShinSena, sepertinya kurang cocok. Wah, aku harus mengganti smua poster HiruMamo milikku dan segera memasang poster HiruSena. Sepertinya Kyuubi tahu tempat membeli poster mereka.'

Setelah kembali dari alam pikirannya, Nakami hendak menanyakan hal-hal tentang HiruSena pada Kyuubi, tapi ternyata Kyuubi sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, semua cewek tidak terlihat, dan para cowokpun ekspresinya mengenaskan sekali.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Nakami yang bingung hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Setelah melihat Kiba pingsan, dia jadi panik sendiri.

"HWAAAA Kiba! Kau kenapa? Hei! Bangun!" Nakami langsung memapah Kiba menuju ruang kesehatan sambil menyeret Shikamaru yang berkali-kali menggumamkan kata seperti…

"Mendokusei~ biarkan saja anak itu tidur… jangan ganggu aku." Dan berkali-kali juga Nakami harus menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama…

"Kiba tidak tidur! Dia pingsan! Lagi pula aku tidak tahu jalannya ke UKS! Lagipula yang kukenal di kelas baru Kyuubi, Kiba dan Kau! Masa kau tidak mau membantu temanmu sih?" dan kembali disahuti…

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa tiba-tba bisa ada di kelasku? Merepotkan sekali." Untuk yang kali ini, Nakami sampai melepaskan Kiba yang sedang dipapahnya saking shocknya.

'Gila anak ini. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku murid baru di kelasnya? Hebat, padahal aku duduk tepat dibelakang bangkunya.' Batin Nakami sweatdrop.

"Kau apakan Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Seketika itu pula Nakami langsung sadar dan buru-buru memapah kambali Kiba dan berjalan menuju UKS dengan arahan dari Shikamaru yang tidak jelas. Kenapa tidak jelas? Tentu saja. Sebentar dia bilang belok kiir saat ada belokan, lalu dia kembali ke jalan yang semula dan mengambil jalan ke kanan. Saking mengantuknya, sepertinya dia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang kiri, mana yang kanan, hingga Nakami merasa tersiksa sekali, karena hanya dia sendiri yang memapah Kiba, sementara Shikamaru? Hanya menunjukkan arah sambil terus menggumamkan…

"Haaaahhh… mendokusei…" sepertinya hari ini bakal jadi hari yang sangat merepotkan, ck… mendokusei…

**TBC**

A.N:

Mecha : Nyaha… minna… bagaimana? Apa fic ini bagus? Bagus kagak? Bagus nggak?

Eiyu: Nggak banget.

Mecha : #pundung sambil gambar lope-lope di tanah#

Eiyu : Anak kecil.

Mecha : #Nangis gulung-gulung#

Eiyu : Big baby

Mecha : #Lempar Eiyu ke sumur# Minna, kali ini gak ada Omake, Mecha gak sanggup lagi berpikir, dah capek… chapter ini juga gak terlalu panjang, juga gak ada lucu-lucunya.

Eiyu : #Muncul dari dalam sumur# kau saja yang malas ngetik

Mecha : #Rendam Eiyu lagi# Mecha benar-benar mohon maaf, jadwal sekolah Mecha bener-bener padat, setiap Senin sampai Kamis dan Sabtu, pulang sekolah jam 2, trus hari Senin, Rabu, Sabtu sore, sama Minggu pagi, Mecha ada latihan basket, trus hari jum'at, ada latihan pramuka. Waktu Mecha hanya ada hari Selasa, kamis sama Minggu sore buat ngetik T.T

Eiyu : Banyak alasan.

Mecha : #Ngelempar Eiyu ke mars# Oh ya minna, di chap lalu, Mecha pernah nulis kalau ciuman pertamanya Nakami a.k.a Naruto itu 'Astam', Mecha lupa ngejelasin siapa Astam, syukurlah gak ada readers dan reviewers yang naya siapa Astam #di hajar#

Eiyu : #Nelpon dari mars# pelupa

Mecha : #ngacangin Eiyu# Astam itu sebenarnya Asuka Tamaru., nama pelioharaannya Naruto. hehehe

Eiyu: sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak bicara.

Mecha : #death glare# nyaaa makasih buat semua yang udah ngebaca, ngereview, ngalert, bahkan sampai ngefave T.T #terharu# Mecha senang banget. Mohon reviewnya ya… Mecha butuh banget saran dari kalian semua tentang karya Mecha ini, Mecha gak akan bisa berkembang tanpa bantuan kalian, karena itu… Review please…

Jaa nee~

PS: Nyiaw, Mecha juga mublish 2 fic rate T dan M lain, kalau ada yang berminat, mohon di RnR juga ya…

Mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Namikaze Mecha a.k.a Mecha-chan


	5. Meet Sasuke

_**Mohon baca**_:

Gomen minna... fic ini sudah 1 setengah bulan lebih gak update. Bukannya gak mau bertanggung jawab atau apa, tapi Mecha bener-bener gak punya kesempatan buat ngetik. Minggu pertama setelah ngupdate, Mecha cuma nyantai-nyantai, ngetiknya dikit-dikit #plak# Setelah 2 minggu dihajar ulangan umum, Mecha musti masuk RS 2 minggu gara-gara kecelakaan motor T_T . Tangan kiri sama lutut kanan Mecha agak retak, gak bisa digerakkin. Selama di RS, Mecha dah berusaha ngetik di laptop, tapi karena ngetiknya cuma 1 tangan, jadinya lama banget =_=.

Setelah keluar RS, Mecha cuma punya waktu sedikit lebih buat ngerjain 2 fic, fic Love Story at School sama Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Ini juga "alasan telat ngupdate"nya tinggal di copy-paste saking kepepetnya waktu ngetik *jduak*. Sebenarnya, fic ini udah kelar dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi karena ada insiden "author geblek lupa password sendiri", jadi... telat #Duagh#

Mecha semangat ngetik karena review kalian semua. Walau tangan Mecha sakit karena di paksain buat gerak, Mecha tetap senang karena dapat dukungan dari banyak orang. Makasih banyak buat reviewers, readers dan semua teman-teman Mecha yang udah ngingatin (neror) *jduak* Mecha buat ngetik lewat pm, fb, maupun sms. Fic ini kupersembahkan buat kalian semua ^_^

Hampir lupa, Mecha dah baca semua fic-fic SasuNaru segala rate dan genre yang publish sejak tanggal 12 desember 2010 sampai sekarang yang statusnya complete, yang in-proses baru sebagian, ternyata jumlah fujo/fudanshi semakin banyak #lompat-lompat# tapi… gomen buat para authornya (kalau ada yang baca fic ini), Mecha gak review fic yang udah complete… *Di rajam para author* . sekali lagi gomen… m(-_-)m Mecha bacanya ngebut, seminggu penuh baru selesai baca 170 lebih fic complete dan in-progress, sisanya masih menanti. Tapi, fic kalian keren semua V^_^V

_**Balasan anonim:**_

**Himanohime**: Arigato reviewnya ^_^. jiakakak, sebenarnya gak ada yang bisa ngejar Sena, sekalipun itu Hiruma, soalnya Sena larinya cepat banget. Mohon reviewnya lagi kalau gak keberatan ya…

**UzuKaze Yui-chan**: Arigato reviewnya. Hm, Sasunarunya mulai sedikit-sedikit Mecha munculin. Minato sama Kushina pisah waktu Naru sama Kyuu umur 1 tahun *ada di summary*. Sebenarnya Tsunade gak lupa sama Naruto *ada di chapter 2, waktu dia natap Naruto*. Mohon reviewnya lagi kalau gak keberatan ya…

**Tsukiyomi Hikari**: Arigato reviewnya. Ahaha, Kiba di sini sengaja Mecha buat jadi orang yang panikkan dan gampang syok, ini berguna buat kelanjutan cerita nanti. Hehehe, Naruto emang gampang dipengaruhi, makanya dia jadi tertarik yaoi juga. Mohon reviewnya lagi kalau gak keberatan ya…

**Nora Yagami**: Arigato reviewnya. Kyuubi malu-maluin? Benar banget *JDUAK* ya… abisnya gak tau apa-apa tentang eyeshield malah ikut-ikutan ngasih komen (someone: kamu yang buat dia jadi begitu. Mecha: *pura-pura gak dengar*). Mohon reviewnya lagi kalau gak keberatan ya…

_**Arigato**_ buat semuanya yang udah ngebaca, ngereview, ngalert bahkan sampai ada yang ngevave cerita ini beserta authornya juga T_T *terharu* Macha bakal berusaha supaya jadi lebih baik lagi supaya gak ngecewain semuanya. ^_^

Yosh! Ayo mulai!

**#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#***

**Desclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : sasunaru

**Genre** : humor, friendship, romance

**Warning** : OOC over dosis, AU, YAOI, incest (maybe), pairing dan genre bisa berubah, begitu pula rate. Alur sangat lambat (entah kenapa saya sangat suka buat alur lambat)

**#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#***

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke arah barat saat dua remaja sebaya bercirikan rambut pirang kemerahan dan kuning cerah, mata merah darah dan biru langit, yang memakai jubah seragam KHS keluar dari gedung sekolah megah dengan tulisan KHS besar di gerbangnya.

Remaja yang berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto terus saja memperhatikan remaja yang satunya lagi yang bernama Kyuubi. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadiain beberapa saat yang lalu, saat di mana dia bia bertemu dan akhirnya pulang bersama Kyuubi seperti ini.

Otaknya menyusun kembali rangkaian peristiwa itu. Peristiwa di mana dia duduk di kelas sementara Kyuubi berlari menghindar dari para cewek yang mengiranya seorang Fudanshi dan parahnya menjodohkannya dengan seorang yang bernama Sasuke yang Naruto tidak tahu siapa, lalu pada kejadian saat dia mengantar Kiba ke UKS dan saat kembali menuju kelas, seseorang menariknya masuk ke dalam toilet pria.

Orang yang menarik Naruto yang Naruto kira adalah setan penunggu sekolah yang akan menghantui murid yang sedang berjalan sendirian ternyata adalah Kyuubi. Rupanya Kyuubi sejak tadi bersembunyi di toilet pria, karena menurutnya para cewek fujoshi yang mengejarnya tidak akan segila itu untuk masuk ke toilet cowok hanya untuk meneriakinya 'Uke'.

Kyuubi meminta Naruto yang saat itu menyamar jadi Nakami untuk menemaninya di toilet sampai jam pelajaran berakhir. Naruto tidak keberatan, karena memang jam pelajaran akan berakhir dtidak lama lagi.

Dan akhirnya di sinilah dia, pulang sekolah bersama Kyuubi.

"Mi… ami… Nakami…" panggil Kyuubi pada Naruto a.k.a Nakami.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Kau itu yang ada apa? Dari tadi aku panggil-panggil juga. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Kata Kyuubi kesal.

"Eemm, maaf."

"Hhh, ya sudahlah. Kau jadi ikut pergi ke rumah sakit bersamaku?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Eh, tentu saja! Hampir saja aku lupa, untung kau mengingatkan." jawab Nakami semangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Jalannya ke arah sini." Kyuubi lalu menarik tangan Nakami agar mengikutinya menyeberangi jalan saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

"Hei! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" berontak Nakami sambil menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Kyuubi. Digandeng seperti itu membuatnya merasa jadi anak kecil.

Kyuubi tidak memperdulikan protes dari Nakami. Dia terus saja menarik-narik Nakami melewati banyaknya orang yang sepertinya baru pulang bekerja atau sekedar berjalan-jalan sore saja.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit, kedua remaja sebaya itu akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan mereka, Rumah Sakit Konoha. Nakami kembali ditarik oleh Kyuubi memasuki area Rumah Sakit. Tapi, belum lagi Kyuubi dan Nakami melangkah jauh, mereka berdua ditubruk oleh seseorang yang berlari sangt kencang.

Nakami jatuh terduduk sementara Kyuubi jatuh tengkurap di aspal. Sepertinya orang itu sedang sangat terburu-buru, sampai lupa minta maaf pada kedua orang yang baru ditabraknya.

"AW!" Nakami mengaduh pelan saat berusaha berdiri. Pantatnya terasa nyeri, karenanya dia mengusap-usap bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sempat bertemu dengan aspal.

"Hoi! Hati-hati kalau jalan! Sialan kau!" teriak Kyuubi marah pada orang yang menabraknya tadi yang sudah berada agak jauh. Hidung Kyuubi terlihat memerah, sepertinya terbentur aspal.

"MAAFFF!" kata orang itu dari jauh lalu kembali menabrak orang dan meneriakkan kata 'Maaf' berkali-kali. Kyuubi sempat sweatdrop melihat tingkah orang aneh itu. Dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Nakami juga sedang memandangi sosok orang yang menabrak mereka tadi yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengernyit heran saat Nakami menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh menurut Kyuubi.

"Ne~ bukannya yang tadi itu…" Nakami tidak jadi melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan kembali memandang ke arah orang tadi yang tentu sudah tidak kelihatan.

"Apa?"

"Hanya perasaanku atau orang tadi memang benar-benar Neji-san?" kata Nakami sambil menunjuk arah orang yang diduganya adalah Neji tadi berlari.

"Ah. Hanya perasaanmu. Neji tidak mungkin bertingkah aneh seperti itu."

"Tidak mungkin? Tapi orang tadi berambut coklat panjang dan memakai baju putih longgar dan celana panjang warna putih dengan kain coklat di pinggangnya."

"Aa. Tetap saja tidak mungkin. Walaupun Neji itu musuhku, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Dia itu orangnya tenang, berwibawa dan selalu bersikap dewasa. Tidak mungkin kalau orang yang berlari seperti dikejar setan tadi adalah Neji. Kemungkinannya 1000: 0,001" kata Kyuubi yakin sambil mengangguk.

"Be-begitu ya…" kata Nakami sweatdrop memikirkan hasil banding antara seribu dengan 0,001 yang disebutkan Kyuubi.

"Ah. Sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk. Aku tidak suka berlama-lama di sini."

Kyuubi berjalan di depan sementara Nakami mengikuti langkah Kyuubi sambil sesekali meoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan di area RS.

Nakami sangat mengagumi taman bunga di RS itu. Banyak sekali bunga mawar putih di sana. Ada juga beberapa bunga jenis lain seperti beugenvill dan tulip, tapi warna putih dari mawar yang ditanam menyebar itu seperti mendominasi dan menghilangkan keindahan bunga-bunga lain di sekitarnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam pun Nakami dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan arsitektur RS yang terkesan simple tapi mewah. Dinding rumah sakit yang dicat dengan warna hijau daun dan sedikit aksen putih, di bagian bawahnya diukir beberapa ukiran sederhana berbentuk spiral yang sangat indah.

Nakami yang terlalu asik memperhatikan sekeliling tidak memperhatikan jalannya sampai dia menabrak punggung Kyuubi yang sedang berdiri di meja resepsionis yang di seberangnya ada seorang wanita cantik sedang membolak-balik buku catatannya.

Nakami nyengir salah tingkah saat Kyuubi menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Kau-ini-kenapa?'.

"Ini dia. Tuan Uchiha Sasuke ada di kamar nomor 202 di lantai 3. Silahkan lewat situ dan belok ke kanan. Ada lift di situ." nona resepsionis itu tersenyum ramah sambil menunjuk arah kiri Kyuubi.

"Terima kasih." Kyuubi kembali menarik Nakami.

"Sama-sama." Kata resepsionis itu.

Kyuubi lalu berjalan sesuai instruksi dari resepsionis tadi dan benar saja, saat mereka berbelok ke kanan mereka menemukan lift dan masuk ke dalam. Mereka menunggu beberapa saat sampai seorang nenek tua masuk. Dan setelah yakin tidak ada orang yang akan masuk lagi, Kyuubi menekan angka 3 pada tombol di dekat pintu lift dan pintu perlahan menutup.

Saat pintu sedikit lagi benar-benar tertutup, ada seseorang yang berteriak dari luar meminta agar salah satu dari Nakami atau Kyuubi menahan pintu lift sebentar, tapi saat Nakami maju untuk menahan pintu, Kyuubi mencegahnya.

"Hei!"

"Jangan! Biar saja! Sepertinya itu orang yang menabrak kita tadi. Ini balasan untuknya." Nakami akhirnya diam saja, walaupun dalam hati dia kasian juga pada orang tadi.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang tadi berada di luar lift hanya bisa merutuki keterlambatannya. Saat melihat tangga di samping lift, orang itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menaiki tangga.

'Harus cepat! Harus cepat! Harus cepat!' begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran seseorang berambut coklat panjang itu yang kini sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3.

Saking cepatnya orang itu berlari, dia sampai di lantai 3 bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu lift yang mmembawa Nakami dan Kyuubi. Dengan letak lift yang berada di samping tangga, juga mereka bertiga yang tidak menyadari kehadiran masing-masing, terjadilah tabrakan kedua.

**BRUK!**

"Hwa~ wa!" akibat tabrakan itu, Kyuubi oleng dan akhirnya terdorong kembali masuk ke dalam lift tepat saat nenek yang masih berada dalam lift tadi menekan angka 13 pada tombol di dekat pintu lift dan pintu menutup tepat saat Kyuubi bangun dari jatuh terduduknya di dalam lift. Dan…

**Ting**

Pintu menutup dan lift bergerak naik ke lantai tigabelas

"He? Hoi! Aku mau keluar!" kata Kyuubi pada nenek di depannya.

"Mm? kau mau permen anak muda? Ini." Kata nenek itu sambil memberikan permen lolipop berwarna merah pada Kyuubi.

"Are?" tanya Kyuubi bingung tapi tetap menerima lolipop itu.

"Tidak kusangka anak muda yang tampan sepertimu ternyata suka permen lolipop." Kata nenek itu lagi sambil tersenyum memamerkan dua gigi depannya yang tonggos. "Tapi kau jangan banyak makan permen ya, lihat. Kau tidak mau gigimu jadi seperti nenek kan?" katanya lagi.

"Nani? Aku tidak suka permen lolipop aku mau keluar!" kata Kyuubi emosi sambil meraih tangan sang nenek dan mengembalikan permen tadi

"Kau ini anak muda yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Sudah dikasih lolipop strawberi gratis masih minta yang macam-macam. Nenek tidak punya permen jeruk. Hanya ada itu. Sudah makan saja." Nenek itu kembali menaruh permen lolipop strawberi di tangan Kyuubi yang sedang menunduk. Poninya yang agak panjang menutup matanya. Badannya bergetar pelan.

"Dasar…" gumam Kyuubi pelan

"Hei, nak?" panggil sang nenek.

"DASAR NENEK TULI! AKU BILANG KELUAR! BUKAN LOLIPOP!" terika Kyuubi dengan muka merah karena malu sejak tadi dianggap anak kecil yang suka permen dan juga karena terlalu memaksakan pita suaranya untuk berteriak.

**DUAK!**

Nenek tadi memukul kepala Kyuubi dengan tas besarnya sampai Kyuubi kembali jatuh terduduk.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Kalau mau keluar kan tinggal bilang saja! Lagipula aku tidak tuli." Kata nenek itu lalu keluar dari lift setelah pintu lift terbuka.

"Dasar nenek tuli." gerutu Kyuubi sambil berdiri dan mengusap-usap kepalanya dan menekan angka 3 pada tombol di dekat pintu.

Nenek tadi yang sepertinya mendengar gerutuan Kyuubi berbalik dan menyeringai. Kyuubi menahan napas saat nenek tadi kembali berjalan ke arah lift. Dan berhenti di depan pintu lift tempat Kyuubi berada.

Kyuubi dan nenek itu berdiri berhadapan hanya diantarai pintu lift yang belum tertutup.

"Walaupun tadi kau mengatakan nenek sangat cantik, kau tetap tidak kumaafkan. Ternyata selain tidak sopan, kau juga mesum dan suka daun tua ya?" kata sang nenek santai lalu berbalik menjauh dari Kyuubi yang membatu cengok di dalam lift.

Kyuubi baru kembali dari cengoknya saat pintu lift telah tertutup dan lift kembali bergerak turun ke lantai 3. Kyuubi merinding saat mengingat kata-kata nenek tadi.

"Hiii! Nenek tua tuli! Pedofil! Sialan!"

**#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#***

Sementara itu di tempat Nakami saat Kyuubi terdorong ke dalam lift, Nakami juga terdorong. Nakami oleng ke arah tangga dan hampir saja jatuh kalau orang yang tadi menabraknya tidak memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Ka-kami-sama…" kata Nakami terbata sambil melihat ke bawah tangga yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa!" kata orang di belakang Nakami.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Eh?" Nakami melihat keperutnya dan ada sepasang tangan berkulit putih memeluknya. Dengan gerakkan patah-patah Nakami menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan wajah seorang pemuda berada sangat dekat sekali dengannya.

"WAAAA" Nakami segera melepaskan diri dan merapat ke tembok sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang tadi memeluknya. Saking gugupnya, Nakami menunjuk orang tadi dengan jari tengahnya, bukan telunjuk.

"Ne-ne… Neji!"

"Hm? Kau anak yang tadi pagi mengatakan aku perempuan. Apa?" kata orang yang dipanggil Neji sambil menaikkan sedikit dagunya.

"Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" Nakami memejamkan matanya dan menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan jari tengah yang masih menunjuk Neji dengan cepat.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Neji menunduk untuk mengambil sebuah kantong yang berada di dekat kakinya. Kantong plastik besar yang dari dalamnya menyembul benda seperti pita berwarna-warni.

Nakami membuka mata dan melihat Neji menunduk untuk mengambil kantong yang menurutnya aneh jadi terus memperhatikan kantong itu.

"Neji, itu apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Neji menyembunyikan kantung tadi di balik punggungnya, tapi ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya dan Nakami sempat melihatnya. Neji berbalik dan bersiap pergi.

"O-oh… begitu ya…" Nakami menyengir salah tingkah.

"Hm. Lagipula…" Neji kembali menghadap Nakami

"Apa?"

"Apa maksud dari jari tengahmu itu? Jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh." Dengan itu Neji lalu pergi.

"Huh?" Nakami mengerjap beberapa kali lalu melihat tangannya sendiri dan mukanya jadi merah padam saat menyadari kalau jari tengahnya sejak tadi dia tudingkan pada Neji.

**TING**

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kyuubi keluar dari dalamnya. Kyuubi melihat Nakami di tembok sedang memperhatikan tangannya dengan muka merah.

Merasa diperhatikan, Nakami menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan Kyuubi sedang menatapnya serius. Nakami juga jadi ikut-ikutan menatap Kyuubi dengan alis mengernyit.

"Harusnya aku yang menunjuk seperti itu, bukan kau." kata Kyuubi sambil menunjuk jari tengah Nakami.

"Are? Hwaaa! Kau salah pahamm! Bukan maks-"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Kyuubi memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku celananya dan berjalan menjauh dari Nakami. Tidak punya pilihan, Nakami hanya mengikuti Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi… sungguh bukan maksudku untuk me-"

"Ya…ya… aku tahu. Sudah ku biang sudahlah. Hahhh…"

"Kau kenapa?" Nakami berhenti berjalan sehingga Kyuubi juga ikut berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak semangat sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Nakami lagi, dan sekali lagi Kyuubi hanya menghela napas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan. Ayo jalan lagi."

"Un." kembali Nakami mengikuti Kyuubi sementara Kyuubi melihat-lihat nomor kamar yang di tempel pada pintu-pintu ruang rawat bercat coklat muda di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"197… 198… 199… 200… kamarnya pasti ada di belokan itu." tunjuk Kyuubi pada persimpangan di koridor tempatnya dan Nakami berada sekarang. "Cepat! Aku sudah tidak tahan berada di rumah sakit ini." Katanya lagi lalu berlari menuju persimpangan koridor dengan Nakami yang tetap mengikut.

Lalu lagi-lagi…

**BRUK!**

Kyuubi tertabrak seseorang yang sedang berlari kencang sampai terjungkal ke belakang, untungnya tidak sampai menabrak Nakami.

"HEI! HATI-HATI KALAU JALAN! DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! BUKANNYA MINTA MAAF MALAH PERGI!" teriak Kyuubi penuh emosi. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini dia sudah ditabrak sebanyak 3 kali dan setelah dia perhatikan baik-baik, ternyata orang yang tadi menabraknya di gerbang dan lift adalah orang yang sama dengan yang menabraknya barusan.

"MAAAFFF!" teriak si penabrak tadi lagi sambil terus berlari tanpa menoleh.

"HEH! KURANG AJAR!" lengkap sudah penderitaan Kyuubi hari ini. Kena sembur mie ramen Nakami di kantin, kena pukul Asuma-sensei di kelas, kejatuhan handphone Nakami di taman, dikatai mesum oleh nenek tuli plus kena pukul, ditambah lagi kena tabrak. Kini hidupnya terasa lengkap.

"Sial!" gerutu Kyuubi sambil bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Sepertinya Neji sedang sangat buru-buru." kata Nakami sambil terus memperhatikan arah lari orang yang sekali lagi ternyata adalah Neji tadi.

"Neji?" tanya Kyuubi memastikan pendengara nya.

"Hm, yang tadi itu benar-benar Neji."

"Begitu ya? Ke… ke… ke…" Kyuubi memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan menarik keluar sebuah handphone berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih di sampingnya lalu menekan-nekan beberapa tombol di handphone itu.

_**Fumikomu ze akuseru. Kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo. Yoru wo nukeru. Nejikomu sa saigo ni sashi hiki zero sa sou dayo hibi wo ke**__-ckleek…_

Sebentar terdengar nada sambung dari seberang telepon lalu suara telepon di angkat.

'_Halo?'_

"Hei."

'_Kyuubi-sama? Ini benar Kyuubi-sama? Kyaa!'_ seru suara di telepon yang kentara sekali adalah anak perempuan yang sedang senang karena Kyuubi menelponnya. Kyuubi harus menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga karena volume teriakan orang yang ditelfonnya tadi.

"Ya, ini aku. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

'_Apa itu Kyuubi-sama? Katakan saja! Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu!'_

"Bagus. Aku minta siapkan penyambutan untuk seseorang di kelas besok."

'_Penyambutan?'_

"Kau mengerti maksudku?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

'_Tid-OH! AKU MENGERTI! Baik akan kusiapkan! Besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan untukmu, Kyuubi-sama.'_

"Bagus! Senang punya anak buah sepertimu." Kata Kyuubi lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya lalu membuka casing belakang handphonenya, dan membuka baterai juga kartunya, lalu memasang kartu baru di handphone itu dan kembali memasang baterai juga casing.

Kyuubi lalu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu setelah matanya menangkap tong sampah di sisi kanannya, dia segera berjalan ke tong sampah itu dan membuang kartu yang tadinya dia pakai untuk menelpon.

"Kyuubi? Kenapa kau membuang kartu itu?" tanya Nakami yang sejak tadi diam saja selama Kyuubi menelpon.

"Huh? Oh. Kalau tidak di buang, aku yakin malam nanti aku tidak akan bisa tidur karena bunyi panggilan yang bertubi-tubi, ayo."

Walaupun bingung, Nakami tidak mau ambil pusing, toh itu bukan urusannya. Dia mengikuti Kyuubi menuju ruangan bernomor 202 yang tepat berada di ujung koridor di kiri mereka.

**#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#***

**Tok… tok… tok…**

"Siapa?" suara lembut anak perempuan terdengar dari dalam ruang rawat saat Kyuubi mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan dengan nomor 202. Kyuubi melihat kembali nomor di pintu itu, tetap 202.

'Kenapa anak perempuan?' batin Kyuubi setelah yakin dia tidak salah kamar.

"Aku Kyuubi, ingin menjenguk Uchiha-san. Apa betul ini ruang rawatnya?" tanya Kyuubi. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, tapi terdengar suara seperti seseorang melangkah mendekati pintu. Kyuubi mundur selangkah dari pintu.

**Cklek**

Pintu terbuka dan dari dalam keluar seorang gadis cantik dengan mata lavender dan rambut indigo panjang dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Nam-namikaze-san." sapa gadis itu.

"Kau? Hyuuga?" gadis itu mengangguk lalu menunduk.

"Halo..." Sapa Nakami pada gadis itu dari balik punggung Kyuubi. Sang gadis menengadahkan kepalanya dan mata lavendernya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru laut milik Nakami. Rona merah di pipi sang gadis Hyuuga semakin pekat.

"Ha… lo… um…"

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Uzukima Nakami. Panggil saja aku Nakami."

"Salam kenal Nakami-san. Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Pang-panggil Hinata saja."

"Kau Hyuuga juga, berarti kau adiknya Neji?" tanya Nakami sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata. Setelah berdiri di depan Hinata, dia menyadari kalau dirinya hanya lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Hinata, sekitar 5 atau 6 centi.

"Aku sepupunya. Ah, kalian ingin menjenguk Sasuke?"

"Hm. Di mana dia?" sambar Kyuubi cepat.

"Ayo, ikut aku." ajak Hinata pada dua remaja lainnya.

Kini Nakami, Hinata dan Kyuubi memasuki ruang rawat Sasuke. Ruang rawat yang mewah dengan segala perabotan yang tidak mungkin di dapatkan oleh orang biasa bila masuk rumah sakit tentunya.

Dengan sifatnya yang sangat mudah tertarik pada hal-hal baru, Nakami langsung memperhatikan seluruh ruangan. Ruangan yang luas, dengan 1 pintu yang sepertinya kamar mandi di pojok kanan ruangan, TV LCD besar di dekat pintu masuk dan 1 set sofa ukuran sedang berwarna coklat tua di depan TV dan ada tirai yang membentang membatasi ruangan mewah itu dengan sesuatu yang sepertinya di situlah tempat Sasuke.

Tapi, setelah Nakami kembali memperhatikan, ada yang salah dengan ruangan itu, makanya dia berhenti berjalan dan memutar kepala kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tapi tidak menemukan ada yang aneh. Tapi tadi dia yakin sekali di kepalanya sempat terlintas pikiran 'Ada yang salah' walau cuma sekilas.

Kyuubi dan Hinata yang sudah berada di depan Nakami jadi ikut berhenti ketika menyadari hanya ada 2 suara langkah kaki, dan setelah menoleh ke belakang, mereka menyadari Nakami yang seharusnya ikut berjalan bersama mereka masih berada di tengan ruangan, sedang memasang pose seperti detektive dengan mencubit dagu dan dahi yang berkerut.

"Nakami!" panggil Kyuubi.

'_Apa yang salah?'_ pikir Nakami.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ! Kita harus cepat!"

'_Sebentar, sepertinya aku mulai ingat.'_

Kyuubi yang kesal karena diacuhkan Nakami berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju remaja pirang yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai sambil menunduk ke bawah. Kyuubi berjalan semakin cepat dan setelah agak dekat, Kyuubi menjitak kepala Nakami keras sampai yang dijitak jatuh terduduk.

"Kyuubi! Sakit ta-HEI AKU TAHU!" teriak Nakami semangat, Kyuubi hanya memasang tampang datarnya.

Nakami segera berdiri dan melihat Hinata yang ikut berjalan medekat, senyum di bibirnya terkembang.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa dengan ruangan ini?" tanya Nakami. Mendengar embel-embel 'Chan' di belakang namanya, pipi putih Hinata kembali bertransformasi warna.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menyenggol bahu Nakami.

"Ne~ kenapa di ruangan ini banyak sekali pita?" tanya Nakami pada Hinata dan sekali lagi mengacuhkan Kyuubi.

"Huh?" Kyuubi jadi ikut memperhatikan sekeliling, dan benar saja. Ternyata di seluruh ruangan ada banyak pita berwarna-warni yang terpasang.

"A-ah… itu… itu karena bi-"

"Hinata! Kenapa berisik sekali!" kata-kata Hinata di potong sebuah suara dengan nada berat dan tegas yang mengarah pada 'dingin' yang berasal dari balik tirai di depan ketiga remaja berbeda warna mata dan rambut sedang berdiri.

"Sasuke." Bisik Hinata lirih.

Mendengar nama 'Sasuke' yang berarti 'Uchiha' yang di carinya, Kyuubi berjalan mendekati tirai.

"Na-namikaze-san. Jangan ke sana dulu." Larang Hinata pelan sambil menarik jubah Kyuubi yang belum sempat dilepas sang pemakai.

"Apa?" Kyuubi menoleh ke belakang tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Hinata yang sadar akan perbuatannya yang bertentangan dengan 'adat sopan santun keluarga Hyuuga' segera melepaskan tangannya dan menunduk dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Jangan ke sana dulu" ulang Hinata, tapi setelah dia menengadahkan kepalanya, ternyata Kyuubi sudah berada tepat di depan tirai dan bersiap membuka helai kain berwarna biru muda yang membentang di hadapannya itu.

"Namikaze-san, jangan!" larang Hinata lagi, tapi terlambat.

**SRAK!**

Kyuubi membuka tirai, dan apa yang di lihatnya di balik tirai membuatnya melebarkan matanya selebar-lebarnya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Ah!" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"U-uchiHantu?" lirih Kyuubi dengan nada tidak percaya.

"NamikaZetan." Balas seseorang yang di panggil Uchihantu a.k.a Uchiha atau Sasuke dingin.

"Kau… kenapa…"

Nakami yang sejak tadi berdiri di tengah ruangan mendekati Kyuubi, dan sekali lagi berdiri di belakangnya dan memunculkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Kyuubi untuk melihat sesuatu atau seseorang yang berada di balik tirai, dan setelah melihatnya, Nakami berdiri di samping Kyuubi sambil memasang senyum lebar dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau Uchiha-san?" tanya Nakami ramah pada sosok Uchiha yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang RS.

"Hn." Jawab sang Uchiha singkat, tapi senyum Nakami semakin melebar.

"Kau tidak seperti yang kuperkirakan. Kata Kyuubi kau itu seperti monster besi, tapi ternyata tidak. Ternyata kau sangat … sangat cantik!" seru Nakami kegirangan. Hinata dan Kyuubi yang berada di belakang Nakami sudah pucat, sementara tubuh sang Uchiha bergetar.

"Tapi kau bukan orang di dalam kelas tadi. Tapi kau juga Uchiha kan? Berarti kau adiknya? Wah! Salam kenal! Aku Uzukima Nakami! Senang bertemu denganmu!" cerocos Nakami lagi penuh semangat. Sepertinya sifat berisiknya sedang dalam mode on.

Memang tampilan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar mendukung untuk dikatakan cantik. Dengan rambut lurus pendek sebahu berwarna hitam kelam yang dihiasi bando putih yang sangat kontras dengan mata hitam yang tajam dan kulit putih susu yang sepertinya sangat halus, dengan tubuh yang dibalut baju putih polos lengan pendek berlapis sweater biru donker bergaris abu-abu pudar yang agak longgar di tubuhnya menyembunyikan bentuk asli tubuhnya.

"…Hinata…" bisik Sasuke lirih.

"Ha-ha'i"

"…Bawa… mereka… keluar…" Sasuke meremas sprei kuat sampai tangannya memutih sambil menekan tiap kata dalam kalimatnya.

"Sam-sampai nanti!" kata Kyuubi masih dengan nada tidak percaya dan menarik kerah baju kaos Nakami dari belakang dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Dia benar-benar shock melihat musuhnya dalam wujud perempuan.

**BRAK!**

Tapi, belum lagi Kyuubi melangkah, pintu yang tadinya tertutup didobrak dengan keras, dan dari baliknya muncul sosok bermata putih dengan rambut coklat panjang yang langsung berlari menuju Hinata yang kini berada di samping Sasuke.

"Ini! Cepatlah! Aku melihat mobil mereka saat berlari ke sini!" kata Neji sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik yang di bawanya pada Hinata yang langsung menumpahkan isi kantong tadi di atas tempat tidur Sasuke yang diam saja memandang tajam isi kantong yang ternyata adalah pernak-pernik anak perempuan.

Hinata mengacak-acak barang-barang itu lalu dia menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Nii-san. Kau tidak membeli kalungnya. Gelangnya juga kenapa hanya ada dua? Ini kurang."

"Apa! Tapi tadi aku yakin sudah masuk semua!" Neji membela diri dengan tampang memelas sambil bernapas ngos-ngosan dan wajah yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Neji-nii… kita bisa kena marah… ayolah…" rayu Hinata dengan tampang yang tidak kalah memelas.

"Hinata … aku sudah 7 kali bolak-balik ke toko dengan berlari tanpa henti sejak 1 setengah jam yang lalu. Kau sendiri tahu jarak toko terdekat dengan rumah sakit ini itu lebih dari 2 kilo."

"Ne-neji-nii…" mata putih Hinata bertambah terang, rupanya itu disebabkan air mata yang mulai menggenang di sana.

"E-eh! Jangan menangis! Aku pergi! Aku pergi!" kata Neji lalu berlari keluar kamar dengan sangat cepat.

Hinata mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan lalu melihat ke arah Kyuubi dan Nakami yang sedari tadi diam membatu melihat adegan kakak yang takluk oleh air mata adik sepupunya.

"Ma-maaf…" kata Hinata pelan sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Itu… untuk apa?" Nakami menunjuk aksesoris yang ada di atas tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Ah! Iya! Mereka sebentar lagi sampai." Hinata langsung menyambar beberapa jepit rambut berbentuk bola kecil-kecil berwarna putih dan membukanya lalu memasangkan jepitan mungil itu di rambut Sasuke. 3 di bagian kiri di pasang bersusun di dekat bando untuk menahan poni Sasuke yang di model samping seperti Ino -pemimpin Kyuubi FC- agar tidak jatuh, dan 1 di bagian kanannya untuk hiasan.

"UchiHantu, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi horor melihat Sasuke yang di ketahuinya adalah laki-laki asli memakai aksesoris anak perempuan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sambar Sasuke cepat dan memandang Kyuubi tajam, tapi kepalanya segera diputar oleh Hinata hingga Sasuke menghadap Hinata. Hinata segera memakaikan bedak tipis di wajah Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena kulit Sasuke sudah putih, juga memakaikan lipgloss warna pink cerah di bibirnya.

Dari luar terdengar banyak langkah kaki yang sepertinya sedang berlari terburu-buru.

"Ukh! Datang…" Sasuke mendesis pelan.

"Huh?" Kyuubi dan Nakami hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung.

**BRAKK**

Pintu kembali di dobrak lagi tepat setelah Hinata merapikan rambut Sasuke yang agak berantakkan dan membereskan semua aksesoris dari tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan!" teriak seorang wanita dengan wajah keibuan, rambut hitam panjang dan mata hitam serta kulit putih susu yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke serta perutnya yang membuncit yang tentu saja kali ini tidak mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke." Muncul seorang pria dewasa dari balik pintu. Ciri-cirinya hampir sama dengan Sasuke dan orang yang dipanggil kaa-san oleh Sasuke tadi, hanya warna kulitnya saja yang agak lebih gelap dan wajahnya yang lebih tegas dan berwibawa.

"Touto-chan!" dan dari belakang pria dewasa tadi muncul seorang pemuda tampan yang sama persis dengan Sasuke, yang membedakannya hanya garis di bawah matanya saja serta panjang rambut.

"Tou-san, aniki-kun."

"Jii-san, baa-san, Itachi-nii, konbawa." Sapa Hinata pelan lalu menunduk sedikit. Benar-benar ciri keluarga Hyuuga, selalu sopan kapan saja dan di mana saja.

"Eh?" mendengar Sasuke dan Hinata memanggil orang-orang yang baru datang itu dengan sebutan-sebutan yang sudah didengarnya sebelumnya membuat Kyuubi terkejut.

'Berarti mereka bertiga yang baru muncul itu adalah keluarga Sasuke dan Hinata. Tapi apa hubungannya Uchiha dengan Hyuuga?' tanya Kyuubi dalam hati.

Aniki Sasuke yang mendengar suara Kyuubi segera menoleh ke arah Kyuubi dan Nakami, sementara kaa-san dan tou-sannya berjalan menuju Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan~ kau ini kenapa sih? Kau jangan berkelahi terus! Lihat, wajah cantikmu jadi rusak." kaa-san Sasuke memeluk Sasuke erat lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang di letakkan di pipi Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan Sasuke.

"Kalian pasti bingung." Kata Itachi, aniki Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang kaget karena tidak merasakan pergerakkan apapun di sampingnya dengan reflek cepat yang bagus melayangkan tinju ke arah kirinya, tempat suara tadi berasal.

**Tep**

Dan tinju keras tadi di tangkap dengan satu tangan oleh Itachi.

"Ap-apa?"

"Aaa, reflek yang bagus tapi tinjumu kurang keras." kata Itachi sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Kyuubi yang di genggamnya naik-turun.

"Ish!" Kyuubi menarik tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Nakami yang kali ini lebih tenang daripada Kyuubi.

"Apanya?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap lekat mata biru langit Nakaimi.

"Jelas alasan Sasuke jadi aneh sepeti itu! Bukannya kau mau menjelaskan itu tadi?" sambar Kyuubi sebelum Nakami sempat berbicara.

"Oh. Ah, itu karena kaa-san yang mau." Kata Itachi sambil meandang Sasuke yang sekarang masih dipeluk kaa-sannya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kyuubi dan Nakami kompak.

"Karena kaa-san sedang hamil, dia mengidam ingin melihat Sasuke memakai baju perempuan, kalau tidak, dia tidak mau menjenguk dan melarang aku dan ayah menjenguk Sasuke juga, padahal kami sangat ingin melihat keadaannya." Kata Itachi panjang lebar sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"I-iya… bibi Mikoto juga minta agar ruangan ini di hias seperti ruangan pesta." Hinata berbicara sambil menunduk.

Kyuubi cengok, Nakami manggut-manggut.

"Whoaaa ternyata Sasuke itu orang yang sangat penyayang dan berbakti ya?" kata Nakami lagi. Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya dengan gaya patah-patah ke arah Nakami.

'Apanya yang penyayang dan berbakti? Dia itu lebih berbahaya dari monster yang baru bangun tidur' batin Kyuubi.

"Permisi." dari pintu ruang rawat terdengar suara tegas dan berwibawa yang membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan menoleh ke arah pintu.

Di pintu itu berdiri seorang pria dewasa yang umurnya kira-kira hampir sama dengan ayah Itachi dan Sasuke, dengan ciri-ciri rambut panjang dan mata putih yang memakai baju langsung seperti kimono berwarna putih, sedang di sampingnya bediri seorang remaja yang bercirikan sama yang memakai baju dan celana putih longgar yang sedang menenteng kantong plastik hitam kecil.

Sang remaja yang kita ketahui bersama adalah Neji berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan penuh wibawa ke arah Mikoto yang masih memeluk Sasuke, berbeda sekali dengan Neji yang dilihat Kyuubi, Nakami, Hinata dan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak ada keringat, tidak ada napas ngos-ngosan, tidak ada tampang memelas, tidak ada si panik Neji. Neji yang ini benar-benar Neji sang bangsawan Hyuuga.

"Bibi… aku membawakan sesuatu untuk Sasuke." Kata Neji dengan sopan sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya pada Mikoto, sementara pria di pintu tadi juga ikut berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke.

"Ah! Manisnya…" ekspresi senang jelas sekali tergambar di wajah Mikoto saat melihat seuntai kalung perak berbandul kupu-kupu bersayap hitam mengkilap terbuat dari batu yang sangat indah, dengan tubuh sang kupu-kupu yang terbuat dari perak pula, dan kepalanya yang menjadi tempat terpasangnya rantai kalung ada dalam kantong yang diberikan Neji.

Dalam kantong itu ada pula dua buah gelang besi putih polos mungil yang memiliki ukiran huruf S di masing-masing ujungnya yang memang tidak menyatu. Mikoto segera memakaikan kedua benda di tangannya di leher dan pergelangan tangan Sasuke, tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang sudah memasang tampang mau mati.

"Umphh… khu… ukh…" Kyuubi tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya melihat Sasuke. Mati-matian dia berusaha tapi tetap saja gagal, langsung saja dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke versi cewek dan Neji.

"Ma… maaf, sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang, ini sudah terlalu sore." Kyuubi akhirnya berbicara dengan normal setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak tertawa. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang baru menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan itu selain keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga jadi menatap Kyuubi yang baru saja berbicara.

"Kalian ini temannya Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil melepas Sasuke dari pelukannya, membuat Sasuke bisa bernapas lega.

"Iya baa-san, aku Namikaze Kyuubi, teman dekat Sasuke dan Neji di sekolah, bukan begitu, Sasuke? Neji?' tanya Kyuubi sambil menyeringai dan hanya di balas 'Hn' dan 'Hm' setengah hati dari kedua orang yang ditanya tadi. "Oh, iya. Ini temanku." Kyuubi menarik Naruto berdiri berjajar dengannya."

"Konbawa, aku Uzukima Nakami, aku murid baru di kelas Sasuke." Nakami sedikit membungkuk dan menatap heran pada Fugaku saat ayah Sasuke tersebut tidak berhenti menatapnya.

"Oh, rupanya kau putra Minato. Titip salam padanya." Kata Mikoto pada Kyuubi.

"Tentu baa-san. Ehm… bolehkah aku memeluk Sasuke sebentar? Bagaimanapun aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri dan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya untuk menguatkannya." Kyuubi berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memasang tampang sendu dan memelas, benar-benar seorang artis berbakat.

"Wah, silahkan. Beruntung sekali Sasuke punya teman sepertimu." Mikoto tersenyum manis, mendengar penuturan Kyuubi. Semenatara Sasuke memandang tajam Kyuubi yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke… kau harus cepat sembuh…" Kyuubi menjulurkan tangannya dan memeluk bahu Sasuke. Dia juga meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang Uchiha bungsu dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Ne~ tampaknya aku tidak perlu lagi menggunakan julukkan UchiHantu SasuKepala buntung padamu karena kau sudah punya julukkan baru. Mau tahu apa?" Kyuubi menyeringai dan semakin membawa tubuh Sasuke yang sama besar dengannya dalam pelukannya

"NamikaZetan KyuUbi goreng… kau akan mati..." Sasuke mendesis sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuubi, seperti memeluknya, padahal maksud Sasuke hanya ingin menahan agar orang yang sedang memeluknya saat ini tidak pergi jauh dan bisa mendengar ancamannya.

"Khukhukhu… julukkan barumu adalah… gadis manis berbando putih…" tanpa memperdulikan ancaman Sasuke, Kyuubi malah melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menyeringai senang saat dia merasa pelukan di pinggangnya mengerat.

"Kau…"

"Sasuke… aku harus pulang sekarang… aku tahu kau masih ingin aku menemanimu di sini, tapi di sini kan ada banyak orang yang bisa menemanimu, jadi tolong lepaskan pelukanmu ya?" Kyuubi berkata setengah berteriak sehingga Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jii-san… baa-san… samuanya… kami permisi." Kata Nakami saat Kyuubi memberinya isyarat untuk pergi.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan…" kata Fugaku. Kyuubi langsung menarik Nakami keluar.

Saat di luar, Kyuubi menggandeng Nakami pulang sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan, dia berlari sambil menyenandungkan lagu 'Aku bahagia' yang membuat Nakami pusing karena Kyuubi sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu 'menyanyi dengan baik' .

Nakami hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat teman barunya itu. Mereka berdiua berjalan pulang sambil tetap bergandengan tangan. Entah mengapa mereka merasa nyaman dengan tangan yang saling bertaut seperti itu, dan tak ada niat untuk melepasnya.

"Hei, mau permen?" Kyuubi memberikan lolipop strawberi pada Nakami.

"Eh, arigato." Kata Nakami saat Kyuubi meletakkan permen di tangannya.

"Tapi ingat ya, kau jangan makan perman banyak-banyak, nanti jadi ompong loh~" Kyuubi tetap tersenyum

"Are?" Nakami mulai berpikir kalau Kyuubi mulai gila.

**TBC**

**Omake**

Mataari sudah tenggelam saat seorang remaja berambut pirang sedang berjalan sendirian di kawasan perumahan asri Konoha yang terletak agak jauh dari pusat kota. Remaja dengan name tag 'Uzukima N' di jubah yang dipakainya melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Sumaru?" panggil remaja bernama Nakami itu saat yakin tidak ada orang di sekitarnya.

'Kenapa Naruto?' tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok remaja lain di samping bocah yang tadi memanggil nama 'Sumaru'

"Tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir…"

'Hm?'

"Kenapa Gaara meninggalkanku di sekolah ya? Bukannya selama ini dia tidak pernah sekalipun jauh dariku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya?"

'Kurasa tidak, mungkin saja Gaara punya alasan sendiri meninggalkanmu di sekolah, siapa tahu dia ada urusan mendadak'

"Benar juga. Ah, akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Sepertinya kaa-san belum pulang." Nakami a.k.a Naruto hanya tertunduk lesu saat masuk ke halaman rumahnya dan mendapati mobil ibunya belum ada di depan rumah.

'Jangan lesu begitu… hei, bukannya itu Gaara?' Sumaru menunjuk ke sosok merah yang sedang duduk di depan pintu rumah Naruto.

"Eh? Gaara!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Gaara yang sepertinya sedang tertidur.

"Hm, Naruto?" jawab Gaara

"Kau dari mana saja? Sudah lama sampai? Maaf, kau jadi tinggal di luar karena kunci rumah ada padaku" Naruto berjongkok. Di belakangnya Sumaru berdiri.

"Baru saja. Aku habis jalan-jalan, lelah sekali… biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Gaara kembali menutup matanya dan tidak bangun walau Nakami mengguncang-guncangnya.

'Naruto, sepertinya Gaara pingsan, bukan tidur.' Sumaru mengingatkan Naruto.

"Eh? Aduh bagaimana ini?" Naruto panik sendiri.

'Cepat bawa dia ke kamarnya'

"Ah! Benar juga!" Naruto langsung mengacak-acak isi tasnya dan setelah menemukan sebuah kunci, dia memasukkan kunci ke lobang kecil yang ada di pintu di hadapannya dan membuka kuncinya.

BRUK

Saat Naruto membuka pintu, Gaara yang sedari tadi bersandar di pintu jadi terjungkal ke belakang, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya.

"Ah! Gaara! Hei, Sumaru! Bantu aku mengangkat Gaara!" Naruto menarik tangan Gaara.

'Mana bisa? Aku transparan.' balas Sumaru santai, Naruto sweatdrop.

Naruto akhirnya mengangkat atau mungkin menyeret Gaara sendiriran ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana kedaan Gaara saat di seret menaiki tangga?

"Argh! Jalan-jalan seperti apa sih yang bisa membuat Gaara kecapean sampai pingsan begitu?" gerutu Naruto sambil menutup pintu kamar Gaara, tentunya setelah membaringkan si empunya kamar di tempat tidurnya.

'Hm, sepertinya dia terlalu asyik jalan-jalan sampai lupa waktu dan akhirnya kecapean' gumam Sumaru.

"Sepertinya begitu… sudahlah, aku mau istirahat" Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, sementara Sumaru perlahan menghilang.

Andai Naruto tahu jalan-jalan seperti apa yang sudah di lewati Gaara. Gaara… tabahkan hatimu

**End Omake**

A.N:

He? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Baguskah chapter ini? *harap-harap cemas* ne~ sebenarnya Mecha mau manjangin Omakenya, tapi ngeliat fic udah nyampe 23 halaman (sengaja di panjangin sebagai permohonan maaf), gak jadi deh…

Mecha ngerasa chapter ini gak ada lucunya sama sekali *pundung* adakah yang sependapat?

Hehehe. Bagian Naruto ngukur tinggi Hinata itu, benar kalau Hinata hanya berbeda 6 cm dari Naruto. menurut sumber terpercaya, Naruto tingginya 166 cm, Sasuke 168, Hinata 160.

Oh ya, bagian Sasuke di kunjungi Kyuubi di RS itu sebagian Mecha ambil dari kejadian waktu Mecha dikunjungi musuh bebuyutan Mecha, si cowok aneh muka kodok yang malah bikin jengkel, ngubuat Mecha pengen ngelempar apa aja ke dia atau sekedar nancapin jarum infus ke jidatnya. Untung aja Koi-chan datang *hihihi ^_^*, jadinya si kodok itu cepat pulang. Tapi, lucu juga… walau dia itu musuh Mecha yang sejak TK selalu nyari gara-gara sama Mecha *entah itu dengan cara normal sampai yang gak bisa di bayangin manusia*, si kodok ini orang pertama yang ngejenguk Mecha selain keluarga. Arigato kodok…

Mau ngomong apalagi ya? #jduak# itu aja deh~ tehe… mohon reviewnya ya minna… Mecha gak bisa apa-apa tanpa review dan dukungan dari kalian semua. Eh? Ada yang nyariin atau masih ingat Eiyu? Dia lagi Mecha kurung supaya gak mengacau. Ada yang mau nitip salam sama Eiyu?

Mohon maaf kalau ada yang gak sesuai keinginan minna-san ya... m(-_-)m , tolong kasih tau Mecha kalau ada kesalahan atau ada bagian yang kurang memuaskan minna-san semua, supaya bisa Mecha perbaiki ^_^

Review ya... yang gak review, bayar Rp 20.000 *JDUAK* . Jaa minna~

P.S: Mecha juga mublish 1 fic rate M, judulnya Love story at school. Kalau ada waktu, mohon RnR juga ya... ^_^.

Review please... (kitten eyes no jutsu)

Mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Mecha


End file.
